Los espías mente sucia
by Black Song 11
Summary: Sakura tiene su primera cita en años y su amado equipo siete se preocupa tanto por ella que deciden espiarla, pero enorme será su sorpresa al ver que no era una inocente cita cualquiera, sobre todo cierto pelinegro. ¡GRAN FINAL!
1. ¡La misión es espiar a Sakura!

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia es mía y los personajes nuevos también.

Capitulo 1: ¡La misión es espiar a Sakura!

― ¿Estás listo, Naruto?- Le susurró la chica al rubio que estaba a su lado mirándolo de reojo.

― ¡Siempre listo!- Habló enérgicamente haciendo que la pelirrosa le tapara la boca para que sus enemigos no lo oyeran.

― ¡No seas estúpido y cállate!-El rubio asintió con la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a donde estaba su enemigo esperando el ataque tranquilamente.-Te explicaré el plan…-Antes de que ella pudiera empezar a explicar, el rubio ya había saltado al ataque ignorando completamente a su compañera quién, ante la estúpida reacción de su amigo, se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano izquierda.

El chico ya había llegado a su enemigo con un par de kunais en sus manos, los cuales fueron fácilmente detenidos por su contrincante simplemente moviendo su espada, Naruto retenía a Sasuke mientras Sakura corría a atacar a su otro enemigo. Un pelinegro salió de entre los arbustos junto con unas criaturas de tinta que le bloquearon el paso a la chica, Sakura hizo unos movimientos con las manos y concentró el chakra en estas, golpeó con agilidad y con casi toda la fuerza que disponía y destruyo una de las criaturas que la detenían, estaba a punto de golpear a Sai con una patada cuando alguien los detuvo.

― ¡Muy bien chicos, con eso es suficiente por hoy!-Les habló un hombre alto cuyo rostro estaba cubierto con una máscara dejando libre uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro lo tapaba su banda ninja.-Muy bien hecho los cuatro, pero Naruto… tú tienes que ser más paciente o destruirás un plan perfecto, te lo he dicho millones de veces.

―Lo siento.-Se disculpó el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca con una de sus manos. Sasuke cerró los ojos soltando su típico "Hmp" mientras que se cruzaba de brazos en su típica pose despreocupada.

Los cuatro chicos ya habían cumplido los dieciocho años y todos eran Jounin. No era necesario que entrenaran juntos, pero ellos preferían hacerlo así ya que no querían separarse como equipo, especialmente después del retorno del Uchiha a la villa el cual la verdad fue porque perdió una apuesta.

**Flash Back **

El equipo 7 había salido de misión, en el camino de regreso a la aldea se habían encontrado con el fugitivo del Uchiha, éste estaba muy mal herido por haber tenido una pelea con Madara a quién logró quitarle la vida. Los de Konoha no querían pelear con Sasuke ya que el hecho de estar mal herido era una enorme desventaja para él y no querían matarlo, pero el Uchiha les ofreció un trato.

―Si me derrotan volveré a Konoha.-Dijo directamente estando obviamente muy seguro de sí mismo, él sabía que para ellos ésa era una oferta innegable que podría ser su última oportunidad para llevar a su excompañero de vuelta a la aldea.

― ¿Qué nos asegura que esto es un plan para destruir Konoha desde adentro?-Lo interrogó Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa. Haciendo que su equipo lo mire impresionado.

― No tengo porqué hacerlo ya que matar a los ancianos era plan de Madara y como se darán cuenta yo ya no lo sigo.-Habló tranquilamente desenvainando su espada.- ¿Lo toman o lo dejan?- Los interrogó con una sonrisa sádica dándole a entender a sus compañeros que era capaz de matarlos en ese instante.- ¿No era eso lo que han querido todo este tiempo?-Naruto y Sakura cerraron fuertemente sus ojos.

―Confiaremos en ti, pero te lo advierto… Tsunade-sama no te dejará vivir si descubre algo extraño en ti.- Se apresuró en responder el peligris ante el silencio de sus alumnos. Sasuke saltó a atacarlos inmediatamente y con habilidad rozó la mejilla de Naruto con el extremo de su espada rasguñándolo y haciéndolo sangrar, en vista de que su enemigo se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de él, el rubio saltó alejándose del peligro invocando un clon de sombra para luego correr hacia él con el rasengan en su mano derecha.

Los otros tres prefirieron dejar a esos dos pelear ya que era algo que estaban posponiendo hace tiempo, pero si veían que Naruto ya no podía más saltarían en su ayuda de inmediato. Luego de más de media hora de rasengans y chidoris, la pelea terminó debido a la pérdida de sangre de Sasuke. La pelirrosa corrió hacia ellos y empezó a curar las heridas de Sasuke, éste había quedado inconsciente y necesitaba descansar, Kakashi lo cargo para llevarlo y Sakura fue con Naruto y curó sus heridas.

Cuando regresaron a Konoha le contaron a la Hokage quién habló con el Uchiha luego de que éste despertara y lo sentenció a cumplir con misiones de muy bajo rango dentro de la aldea, a ser vigilado por un enorme grupo de anbus las 24 horas al día y los siete días a la semana por tiempo indefinido y a ser su segundo asistente personal.

**Fin Flash Back**

Desde ése día el Uchiha pasa más tiempo en el despacho de la Hokage que en misiones o en su propia casa, hasta que hace dos años el chico cumplió el tiempo indefinido y logró alejarse del horrible trabajo de asistir a la Hokage y retomar su vida normal.

― ¡Frentona!- Gritó una rubia que llegaba junto a una tímida pelinegra, ambas se acercaron a Sakura y la saludaron, a ninguno de los hombres en ése campo de entrenamiento le interesó a lo que venían las chicas hasta que oyeron su extraña conversación.

― ¡Hola, Cerda, Hinata! ¿Por qué andan por aquí?-Saludo la oji verde con una enorme sonrisa.

―H-Hola S-Sakura-san…-Saludó tímidamente la pelinegra.

― ¡Tengo una noticia que te hará gritar!

― ¿De qué se trata?-Se impacientó Sakura levantando ambas cejas.

― ¿Recuerdas a ése chico guapo que vino a Konoha en una misión hace dos meses y por el que todas babeaban?

― ¿Kinosuke?

― ¡Ése mismo! Resulta que te conseguí una cita con él para ésta tarde.-Exclamó emocionada saltando de alegría junto con su amiga Sakura mientras que Hinata solo las miraba con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

― ¿Cómo? ¿Vendrá a Konoha?

―Y-ya está en Konoha.-Sakura dio un grito de alegría tan estridente que hizo a las aves volar de sus nidos y a Kakashi-sensei despegar su atención del libro. Los tres chicos miraban celosos como su compañera casi se desmayaba de la alegría de salir con un chico mega guapo y que más encima era extranjero, su maestro levantó su única ceja visible y caminó hacia ellos.

― ¡¿Por qué espían a Sakura, chicos?-Gritó el mayor llamando la atención de las chicas, cosa que hizo para molestar a sus alumnos, las chicas se fueron corriendo a seguir conversando en un lugar más privado. Los Naruto sentía ganas de matar a su sensei, Sai solo tenía el ceño fruncido y su sonrisa falsa había desaparecido y Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, pero no lo demostraba, las reacciones de los chicos hizo sonreír al hombre más ampliamente bajo su máscara.- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

― ¡Espiando! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!-Gritó Naruto mirándolo furioso.- ¡Ahora por su culpa no sabremos a donde va a ir Sakura con ése chico!

― ¡Esperen! ¿Sakura tiene una cita?-Los tres asintieron.- ¡Haberlo dicho antes!- Les gritó, y sintiéndose más sobreprotector que nunca tomo a los tres chicos que estaban sentados dándole las espaldas por el cuello de sus camisas y los arrastró hacia donde había visto que fueron las tres chicas.

― ¿Por qué les preocupa tanto? Solo tendrá una cita… no es como si fuera a violarla, es más si se atreve a siquiera pensarlo los cuatro sabemos perfectamente como reaccionaría Sakura.-Dijo Sasuke tratando de ocultar los enormes celos que sentía por dentro mientras apretaba los puños. Los cuatro hombres del equipo siete se encontraban saltando tejados buscando a las tres chicas las cuales habían desaparecido como si se las hubiera tragado la tierra.

― ¡¿Te volviste loco, Sasuke? Sakura-chan es como una hermana pequeña para mí, no puedo permitir que salga con alguien a quién yo no conozco.

―Sasuke tiene razón, chicos…-Dijo Sai sonriendo falsamente, como siempre.- Es su vida y si Sakura quiere tener una relación es cosa de ella.

― ¡¿Pero qué?-Había empezado a gritar Naruto, pero alguien lo detuvo.

― ¡Cállense! Ahí están…-Dijo Kakashi saltando a un árbol siendo seguido por los otros tres, cada uno se sentó es una rama diferente y observaron lo que ocurría con la chica, pero no podían oír nada.

Al parecer ella ya se había reunido con el tal Kinosuke y estaban hablando muy cómodamente sentados en una banca, Sakura se sonrojaba cuando se le acercaba mucho cosa que enfurecía a los cuatro hombres que estaban sentados en las gruesas ramas del árbol que cubría sus presencias.

― Sasuke, creo que… perdiste tu oportunidad amigo.- Comentó Naruto sentado una rama más arriba de la de Sasuke. Éste lo miró sin entender a que se refería y Naruto sonrió complacido por haberlo molestado.- quiero decir míralo a él y luego mírate a ti, él es musculoso, apuesto mucho más alto que tú, debe ser más amigable que tú, más caballeroso y una infinidad de cosas buenas que atraen a las mujeres como imanes, pero ¿Qué tienes tú? Lo único que tienes es que eres frío y misterioso y nada más. Ni te comparas con ese modelo que ves por allá.

A Sasuke se le hinchó una vena en la frente y trato de golpear al rubio, pero Kakashi los hizo callar; efectivamente frente a ellos estaban sentados Sakura y Kinosuke, el chico era alto de 1,88 aproximadamente y era exageradamente musculoso, algo que hacia babear a las chicas, además de también ser extremadamente guapo y amble, su sonrisa era blanca y hermosa, su cabello castaño y rizado, y sus ojos profundos y verdes que te penetraban el alma con tan solo mirarte. Sí, definitivamente él era uno en un millón.

El cuarteto de espías observaron como su compañera y éste Dios griego se movilizaban, así que discretamente decidieron seguirlos, pero sus semblantes cambiaron drásticamente al oír hacia donde se dirigían.

―Lamento que tengamos que ir a tu casa a hacer esto, Sakura-san…-Dijo el castaño respetuosamente, Sakura sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

―No importa… ahora estoy viviendo sola, así que nadie nos molestará.-Le respondió también de forma respetuosa. El cuarteto de espías estaba tirado en el piso y cada uno tenía una expresión de horror diferente, pero los cuatro tenían la cara azul por contener la respiración.

=-Continuará-=

Ni Hao! Había pensado en hacer un one-shot, pero preferí dejarlo así… éste fic tendrá cuando mucho cuatro capítulos ^-^ y espero que les agrade :D espero que entiendan mi forma de narrar ya que estoy un poco frustrada con eso u_u

Espero sus comentarios…! Pero por sobre todo espero que les guste ^-^

Bie Liao!


	2. ¿Hemos sido descubiertos?

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 2: ¿Hemos sido descubiertos?

Los cuatro hombres del equipo siete se encontraban organizando un plan de "Rescate" para sacar a Sakura de las garras de ése tal Kinosuke, antes de poder si quiera empezar a organizar algo pudieron ver como llegaba la pareja a la casa de la chica y como ésta lo dejaba pasar a su hogar, Naruto estaba más que rojo de la ira y lo único que quería era matar al gusano que se atrevía a corromper a su casi hermana.

― ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Grito desesperado y rápidamente los otros tres del equipo le taparon la boca para que se callara, Naruto se calmó pero no dejó de hablar.-Hay que entrar y hacer algo.

― ¡¿Estás loco, Naruto?-Reprendió el sabio maestro.-Si Sakura descubre que la seguimos o peor aun la espiamos, nos hará papilla…-Los cuatro chicos pensaron en abortar la misión e irse en vista de las consecuencias que traía el que la chica los descubriera, pero al imaginarse lo que pudiera estar haciendo ese par adentro prefirieron arriesgarse.

― Oye Sasuke.-Habló Sai haciendo una pausa para que el mencionado lo mirara.- ¿No estabas tú en contra de todo esto?-Sasuke volteó su rostro para que el otro pelinegro no se burlara de su sonrojo.

― ¡Lo sabía!-Se emocionó Kakashi poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su alumno.-¡Era obvio que sentías algo por ella!-Lo molestó el peligris con una sonrisa burlona bajo su máscara.

― ¡Hmp!-Exclamó Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y apartando más todavía la mirada.

― Éste es un hueso duro de roer.-Pensaron los otros tres mirando a Sasuke.

― Oye Sasuke… Te repito que estás perdiendo a Sakura.-Dijo el rubio tomando de los hombros a su amigo conteniendo las ganas de reír.- Y te advierto que si no entras por ésa ventana en este mismísimo momento y le haces una escenita quizás nunca tengas oportunidad con ella.-Sasuke se enfureció y de un manotazo azotó la cara del rubio contra el tejado de la casa de Sakura provocando que éste hiciera un sonido estruendoso.

― ¿Qué fue eso?-Se oyó desde dentro de la casa y rápidamente saltaron al árbol más cercano justo a tiempo para ver como Sakura asomaba la cabeza desde una ventana del segundo piso y miraba el techo perpleja, luego se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa.

― No vuelvan a hacer eso.-Reprendió el mayor del grupo Naruto asintió y Sasuke hizo su típico "Hmp", en ése mismísimo instante los cuatro saltaron esquivando un Kunai que se dirigía hacia ellos directamente, cuando ya estuvieron a salvo buscaron a su atacante dispuestos a pelear y vieron a Hinata e Ino mirándolos desaprobatoriamente.

― ¡Me dan vergüenza!-Gritó la rubia.-No puedo creer que le hagan esto a Sakura, ¿No pueden vivir ni un día sin ella?

― ¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Naruto sonriendo nervioso.

― Sí…-Dijo Sai semi-indiferente.- Nosotros estamos entrenando cómo sentarnos en las ramas de los árboles.

― Entonces ¿Qué hacían en el techo de la casa de Sakura?-Los regañó ella estando claramente furiosa.

― ¿No te das cuenta de que somos ninjas? ¡Fue una casualidad haber estado sobre el techo de Sakura!

― ¿Sí?-Los cuatro asintieron creyendo que pudieron engañar a la rubia.- ¿Entonces porqué huyeron como niñas cuando Sakura asomó la cabeza?-El cuarteto palideció ante la pregunta y la rubia levantó una ceja y sonrió triunfante al ver como lo cuatro hombres peleaban entre ellos desesperados buscando qué explicación darle a la chica.-Está claro que ustedes no quieren que Sakura se relaje aunque sea un poco.

― ¿Relajarse? ¿Tener amoríos con extranjeros la relaja?-Pregunto Kakashi un poco confundido, la pregunta sorprendió a las chicas, pero Ino tubo una idea y no pensó dos veces en aprovechar la oportunidad.

― ¡Claro que sí! ¡Estar con Kinosuke es un sueño! Todas hemos estado con él, incluso Hinata.-La rubia apunto a la mencionada con un dedo, la cual se sonrojo a más no poder y los espías estaban más que atónitos, en especial cierto rubio que llegó a sentir celos. Hinata estaba súper nerviosa así que empezó a jugar con sus dedos con la mirada fija en el piso.- ¡Solo quiero que mi amiga sea feliz! Y admítelo Uchiha, esperarte a ti le quita la juventud de las manos.-Exclamó apuntándolo con un dedo de forma acusadora.

― ¡¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?-Preguntó volteando el rostro para que no vieran su sonrojo.

― I-I-Ino-chan, llegaremos tarde.-Dijo Hinata aún nerviosa por la revelación de su amiga frente al chico que ella ama.

― ¡Tienes razón!-Miró a los hombres en el árbol.-Le diré a Sakura lo que están haciendo, pero lo haré mañana no quiero interrumpir con su "Amorío"-Dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.-Pero les recomiendo que confíen un poco más en ella.-Dijo para por fin irse. Kakashi suspiró y miro a sus alumnos, estos lo miraron con una ceja alzada y él se bajó del árbol.

―Ino tiene razón, chicos.-Los mencionados bajaron del árbol todos al mismo tiempo y lo miraron intrigados.-…Si Sakura quiere darse otra oportunidad con alguien mejor que Sasuke,-El mencionado sintió una daga que le atravesaba en pecho.- entonces tenemos que dejarla.

― ¡Hmp! ¡Me voy a casa!-El pelinegro dio media vuelta para marcharse pero algo lo detuvo.

―¡Nos vemos mañana Kinosuke!-Al oír la voz de Sakura los cuatro como acto reflejo saltaron al árbol de nuevo y vieron a Sakura vestida solo con una bata y al tal Kinosuke saliendo de su casa con un enorme sonrisa.

― ¡Claro que sí Sakura-chan! ¡Mañana iremos a comprar las cosas!-La pelirrosa asintió y levanto se mano moviéndola en ademán de despedirse. Cuando vio que el castaño ya se había ido entro a su casa, mientras que los espías que estaban sobre el árbol miraban la escena atónitos.

― ¡Hay que seguirlos mañana!-Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

=(Continuará)=

Bonjour!

Sé que está un poquito corto xD pero ya se viene lo bueno, ya verán.

Espero que les haya gustado y que me comenten qué les pareció. : )

Nos vemos en la próxima ^-^

Voy a responder los reviews : )

Monika-N: Aquí está la conti :D Muchas gracias ^-^lo aprecio mucho!

Saku Saku: Kyaa! Que bueno que te guste tanto : )

Kurowanwan: ^-^gracias espero que te siga gustando.

Lunitaturksa: Kyaa! Que lindo una nueva lectora :D me haces feliz! Yo también sé chino por Shampoo de Ranma xD ella es mi super diccionario. Estás en lo correcto Bie Liao es adiós. Que lindo que te guste ^^ yo cada capitulo cambio de idioma :D

Fabiola59: ^-^ Gracias por que te guste mi fic. Aquí les traigo la conti.

WildSasuke-kun: Ya verás lo que pasa n_n Ellos aprenderán a que no se debe espiar a la gente.

aRiElLa 95: Aquí está :D

Agradecimientos a todos : ) y espero que este capitulo les haya gustado

Au revoir~!


	3. ¡Interroguen al Dios Griego!

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 3: ¡Misión número dos: Interroguen al Dios Griego!

El equipo siete entrenaba en una total armonía, o por lo menos eso creía la mujer del grupo, desde que habían empezado a entrenar no se le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro de la chica, cosa que estaba empezando a irritar a un pelinegro que no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

Ése día Sakura había ido más cubierta que de costumbre, ella acostumbraba usar faldas cortas con unos shorts debajo y camisetas sin mangas y bastante ceñidas, pero ése día en especifico estaba usando una blusa roja de mangas largas y unos pantalones negros con las típicas sandalias ninja; este cambio de look no había pasado desapercibido por sus compañeros y maestro quienes prácticamente se rompían la cabeza pensando en el porqué de estar tan cubierta.

Terminado el entrenamiento, Naruto los invito a todos a comer ramen con él, los hombres aceptaron, pero al ver que Sakura dudaba recordaron lo que vieron el día anterior; al final, la chica rechazó la invitación y antes de irse vieron como se acercaban Ino y Ten-ten saludando a su amiga con un gran abrazo, pero al escuchar un gemido de dolor de la chica voltearon al mismo tiempo con ambas cejas levantadas, Ino los miró con burla y decidió bromear un poco con ellos.

―¡Lo siento, Sakura! ¡Había olvidado que ayer tuviste tanta diversión que hoy estabas adolorida!- La mencionada levantó ambas cejas, preguntándose mentalmente qué le ocurría, Ino le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, Sakura sin entender qué ocurría de todas formas le siguió la corriente.

―…S-Sí, ayer me divertí en grande.-Empezaron a hablar, y los hombres del equipo siete se enfurecían más y más, reacciones que solo veían Ino y ten-ten, la castaña entendió todo con solo verles las caras a los chicos y sonrió con burla.

― ¿Y te dolió mucho, Sakura?

― ¡Claro que le dolió! Fue su primera vez después de todo.-Naruto se tiró al piso y empezó a rodar halándose los pelos, Kakashi estaba rojo de la ira, Sai tenía varias venas hinchadas en la frente y Sasuke ya no pudo esconder sus celos más y se puso rojo de la ira y apretó los dientes hasta que le empezaron a rechinar.

―Mejor vámonos, llegaré tarde.-Dijo Sakura ajena a la escena que ocurría a sus espaldas, les dijo adiós a los chicos sin voltear a verlos y arrastró a sus amigas lejos de allí para exigir una explicación.

El cuarteto de hombres estuvo alrededor de diez minutos con su ataque de ira, pero el mayor reaccionó dándose cuenta de que las chicas ya no estaban y rastreó su olor, cuando las encontró les dio una patada a cada uno de sus alumnos justo en el estómago haciendo que el rubio se levantara enojado y que los otros dos trataran de recuperar el aire.

― ¡De las millones de formas que existen en éste mundo para despertar a la gente, usted tubo que usar una de las peores!-Reclamó el rubio mientras que, seguido de sus compañeros de equipo, saltaban los tejados tratando de localizar a su compañera.

― ¿Sí? ¿Entonces preferías que los tirara de un acantilado?-Dijo poniendo un dedo en el mentón de forma pensativa.-Entonces la próxima vez lo haré así.-Los otros dos miembros del grupo golpearon a su compañero por idiota, sacándole un quejido de dolor.

― ¡Ahí están!-Gritó Sai apuntando a la pareja que caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Konoha.

Ésa imagen hizo que Sasuke bajara del tejado en el que estaban y caminara hacia ellos. Los de su grupo se golpeaban la frente con la palma de sus manos preguntándose si el pelinegro se habrá caído de la cuna cuando chiquito o si le dio un arranque de celos y finalmente decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo de armar la "escenita".

― ¿Sasuke-kun?-Preguntó Sakura sorprendida soltando la mano de su acompañante, la voz de la chica hizo que Sasuke saliera de sus pensamientos sobre cómo matar dolorosamente al imbécil que caminaba con su compañera de equipo.-¿Qué haces aquí?-El pelinegro se quedó estático en su posición, nunca en su vida había actuado sin pensar y la primera vez tenía que ser justamente por Sakura.

Rápidamente empezó a idear un plan para salvar su trasero de la humillación total, pensó en desmayarse, pero no funcionaría porque Sakura es ninja médico y lo descubriría en seguida, luego pensó en fingir demencia, pero eso sería casi igual de humillante que lo pillaran infraganti tratando de hacer una escenita. Sus ideas se le acabaron y no supo que hacer así que improvisó algo.

―Yo.-Trató de guardar la calma, pero se le notaba de todas formas lo nervioso que se encontraba.-…te vi de lejos y pensé en saludarte, pero vi que estaban tomados de la mano.-Un poco de rencor se escuchó en su voz, pero nadie lo notó.- así que no quise interrumpir.

―Acabamos de vernos.-Dijo ella destruyendo su excusa perfecta.

―…Bueno, yo.-Hizo una pausa.-ya te saludé así que me voy.-Dio la media vuelta y se fue, cuando vio que Sakura no lo miraba saltó al tejado con su equipo, el cual se revolcaba de la risa.-No me parece gracioso.-Dijo más rojo que un tomate.

― ¡Claro que lo es!-Dijo el rubio entre risas.- ¡Nunca te había visto tan nervioso! ¡Sudaste como cerdo!-Habló entre carcajadas mientras lo apuntaba, el pelinegro ya arto de ser la burla del grupo golpeó al rubio en la cabeza tirándolo al piso, haciendo que dejaran de reír. Muy frustrado se sentó en el tejado y trató de recuperar su característica indiferencia.

― ¡Volvamos a la misión!- Dijo Kakashi mirando preocupado al rubio el cual se sobaba la espalda y trataba de subir con ellos. Cuando ya había llegado con ellos y todo estaba más tranquilo, se sentaron a organizar la misión.-Muy bien chicos, todos sabemos que ya perdimos a Sakura, pero la seguiremos vigilando para que el señor cabeza de músculo.-Habló tranquilamente haciendo uso del nombre clave que le habían puesto al guapo castaño.- no se pase de listo y que por lo menos se casen, porque si llego a descubrir que mi casi hija está embarazada iré a su aldea y le cortaré la descendencia para siempre.-Los demás se estremecieron al pensar en el dolor que se debe sentir.

―M-Muy bien, pero que haremos para rescatarla.-Preguntó un Sai más pálido de lo normal.

―Primero que nada necesitamos separar a Sakura del cabeza de músculo y para eso requerimos de una carnada.

― ¿Quién será la carnada?-Preguntó seriamente el pelinegro mirando fijamente a su maestro.

―Para éste trabajo.- Kakashi levantó un dedo.-necesitamos a alguien que sea un profesional en el arte de ocultar emociones.-En ése instante todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sai quién se sobresaltó al tener tanta atención dirigida hacia él.

Un pelinegro más agitado de lo normal busca a alguien por todas partes, al voltear un poco ve a su compañera de equipo con su acompañante y corre hacia ellos muy agitado.

― ¡Sakura-san! ¡Que bueno que te veo!-Dijo él tratando de regularizar la respiración.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Sai?-Dijo corriendo hacia él tomándolo de los hombros ayudándolo a respirar.

―Es Sasuke.-Dijo con dificultad.- está mal herido y Tsunade-sama y Shizune-san están ocupadas.

― ¿Qué? ¿Cómo pasó eso?

―Él y Naruto tuvieron un pleito y Kakashi-sensei y yo no pudimos detenerlos.

―Lo siento mucho, Kinosuke-kun, juntémonos mañana.-El castaño asintió gentilmente y Sakura se fue con Sai.

―Nunca nos dimos cuenta del talento que tiene Sai para actuar.-Exclamó Kakashi sorprendido, cuando vieron que el castaño se iba los otros tres saltaron a detenerlo, cuando llegaron con él lo saludaron amablemente y le ofrecieron conocerse y ser amigos, el castaño no detecto la trampa y accedió sonriendo provocando que más de alguna muchacha que caminaba por allí tuviera un severo sangrado nasal.

―Y dime, tu eres Kinosuke-kun, ¿no es así?-Preguntó el mayor del grupo ocultando su enorme enojo, el castaño asintió extrañado de que lo conocieran.-¿Qué relación tienes con Sakura?

―¿Sakura-chan? Bueno le estoy brindando un servicio, eso es todo.-Dijo y los más jóvenes casi se caen del asiento en el que estaban de la impresión mientras que el mayor de ellos solo apretó los puños haciendo uso de un increíble auto control.-Ese servicio ha sido muy famoso últimamente, muchas mujeres lo han solicitado.-Hizo una pausa.-y algunos hombres.-A los integrantes del equipo siete se les desorbitaron los ojos y lo miraron con infinito asco.-Si alguno quiere el servicio no tengo problemas en servirles.-Dijo mirando interesadamente al mayor del grupo, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraban con asco y repulsión, mientras que Kakashi sentía asco, repulsión y rechazo, una sensación indescriptible.

No lo soportaron más y se fueron corriendo por donde vinieron dejando a un muy confundido Kinosuke quién tenia ambas cejas alzadas sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría.

―Parece que no quieren.-Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, parándose e irse a su hotel.

*/*/*Continuará*\*\*

Konichiwa!

¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! 14 rr! Estoy feliz! GRACIAS!

Aquí les traigo el que según yo es el más gracioso de todos los capítulos que he escrito xD

Espero con ansias saber que les pareció ^^ Gracias por sus reviews que me alegran la vida.

Sayonara!


	4. Sentarse en las ramas no es tan fácil

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 4: Sentarse en ramas no es tan fácil como parece.

Desde afuera del hospital de Konoha se podían oír los gritos desesperados de alguien, todos los que andaban por ahí miraban con miedo el establecimiento pensando en dos posibles opciones:

A) Alguien le dijo "vieja" a Tsunade-sama.

B) Alguien insultó a Sakura.

Nadie quería verse involucrado en algún asesinato, mucho menos si tenía alguna clase de tortura de por medio. Dentro del establecimiento los doctores y enfermeras oían con horror los gritos de dolor y agonía de un pobre chico imbécil que osó en hacerle algo a Sakura la temible, como la apodaban todos mientras ésta no estaba.

― ¡Muere!-Oyeron desde adentro del despacho de la discípula de la Hokage.-¡Para que aprendas que a mi nadie me engaña y mucho menos cuando estoy ocupada!

― ¡Sakura-san! ¡Cálmate, solo fue una broma!

― ¡Cállate, basura!-Luego se escuchó un grito de dolor para después no escuchar nada más.

― ¿Lo habrá matado?-Pregunto con preocupación una valiente enfermera que estaba escuchando todo justo frente a la puerta.

― ¡Aléjate de ahí!-Le gritó otra tomándola del brazo y apartándola de la puerta.-Después de torturar a alguien, Sakura-san azota la puerta contra la pared aplastando sea lo que sea que se haya parado allí para espiarla.-La otra enfermera palideció pensando de lo que la salvó su compañera.

Efectivamente después de terminar de torturar a su victima, o en éste caso, Sai, azotó la puerta de una efectiva patada que hiso que el objeto volara por el aire hasta llegar a la pared que estaba frente al despacho de la pelirrosa. La chica se fue del hospital dejando al pobre y medio muerto Sai tirado en el piso de su despacho para dirigirse a una junta con sus amigas ya que éstas le habían prometido contarle la razón de sus estúpidos comportamientos estos últimos días. Se juntarían todas en casa de Ino.

Mientras tanto estaban dos rubias, una castaña y una pelinegra en casa de la Yamanaka esperando al impuntual equipo siete, ya empezaban a desesperase porque Sakura estaba por llegar y no querían que ella los viera en casa de su amiga o sospecharía que algo raro estaban tramando.

Aprovechando que los chicos no llegaban, Ino, Ten-ten y Hinata, le pidieron ayuda a Temari quien se encontraba en Konoha organizando el tema de los exámenes Chuunin junto con Shikamaru.

―Así que por eso necesitan de mi ayuda, chicas.-Dijo pensativa con una sonrisa malévola adornando su rostro, las kunoichis de Konoha sonrieron al ver la expresión de la rubia. Pero la cara de la chica cambió al pensar en algo.-¿No creen que es malo que le oculten algo tan importante a Sakura?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, no habían considerado dicha posibilidad, además que Sakura era incontrolable cuando estaba realmente furiosa y no lograrían calmarla ni con la ayuda del equipo siete, pero ya era demasiado tarde para abortar el plan.

―Tienes razón, pero.-Dijo Ten-ten con expresión seria.-ya es demasiado tarde para echarse para atrás, ¿Aceptas o no?

―Acepto, pero no me involucren en nada más, chicas.-En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta, las chicas cruzaron los dedos porque fueran los chicos del equipo siete y no su amiga pelirrosa.

Ino se paró valientemente de su lugar y fue a ver quien era al ver que eran los chicos suspiro de alivio y rápidamente les abrió la puerta. Al ver que solo eran dos levantó una ceja.

― ¿Qué pasó con Kakashi-sensei y con Sai?-Preguntó tratando de no ser tan obvia con respecto a sus sentimientos por el pelinegro.

―Creo que Sai está distrayendo a Sakura-chan, pero parece que ya debe estar más que muerto y Kakashi-sensei fue a salvarle la vida.-Dijo Naruto como si no diera miedo el hecho de que Sakura pudo haber matado a uno de sus amigos.

―De camino para acá vi que había salido la nueva edición del Icha-Icha.-Dijo Sasuke pensativo, todos en la casa se golpearon la frente con la palma de sus manos.

―Muy bien entonces Sai y Kakashi-sensei no vendrán.-Agregó Ten-ten.

―Chicos.-Dijo Ino más seria.- Los llamamos aquí porque queremos ofrecerles un trato.

― ¿De qué se trata?-Preguntó Sasuke alzando una ceja.

―Ustedes dejan de espiar a Sakura y nosotras tratamos de detenerla cuando inevitablemente trate de matarlos.-Los chicos quedaron fuera de lugar con el "trato" que la rubia les ofrecía y lo rechazaron sin pensarlo dos veces.

― ¡Lo que nosotros queremos es que ustedes no le digan a Sakura-chan que la estamos espiando!-Gritó el rubio poniendo énfasis en la palabra espiando. Alguien toco la puerta y todos se tiraron al piso asustados como si hubiera caído una bomba nuclear. Nuevamente la valiente dueña de casa se puso de pie para ir a ver a quien había llegado mientras que Sasuke y Naruto subían al segundo piso de la casa para escapar por la ventana tratando de no ser vistos.

Salieron justo a tiempo porque Sakura entró corriendo a la casa de Ino buscando al dueño de la voz chillona que había gritado, pero ésta se decepcionó un poco al ver que solo eran sus amigas que estaban sentadas en el piso formando un circulo.

―Que raro…-Dijo Sakura rascándose la nuca.

―¿Qué es raro?-Le preguntó Temari volteándose a verla como si nada hubiera pasado.

―Me parecio oir la voz de Naruto.-Ino, quién venia atrás de Sakura casi se desmaya al oír dicha frase.

― ¡Ah, eso!-Exclamó Ino nerviosa.-Es que… Es que… Es que.-Dijo inútilmente tratando de idear una excusa perfecta, pero de su boca solo salieron balbuceos sin sentido.

―E-Estábamos ensayando n-nuestra imitación de Naruto-kun.-Tartamudeó Hinata salvándoles el trasero a los chicos que las observaban desde arriba de un árbol, como siempre.

―Te debemos una, Hinata.-Pensaron ambos hombres mirando atentamente la escena y procurando no ser vistos, escuchados u olidos, cosa que se les hacia difícil ya que, Naruto no paraba de hablar, uno de los dos estaba usando un desodorante increíblemente fuerte y la rama en la que se encontraban sentados estaba a punto de caerse.

― ¡Tuviste que comer ramen antes de venir, cierto, idiota!-Murmuró el pelinegro muy enojado tratando de moverse de allí lentamente para que la rama no se cayera.

― ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Es que estos árboles no son como en la casa de Sakura-chan! Las ramas son más delgadas.

― ¡Déjame decirte que me importa un huevo tu conocimiento de la flora y fauna de Konoha…!

― ¡Solo de la flora, imbécil!-Le interrumpió.

― ¡Me da igual solo cállate!-Gritó el Uchiha sin medir el volumen de su voz y le bastó solo medio segundo darse cuenta de la estupidez que había hecho y agarró a su compañero del brazo y saltaron hacia una de las ventanas de la casa.

― ¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó la pelirrosa extrañada mirando por la ventana buscando al dueño de la voz, la cual se parecía mucho a la de su compañero y su amor de niñez, Sasuke.

―Seguramente fue el gato.-Dijo Ino tratando de encubrir al par de idiotas que supuestamente ya debería haberse ido de allí.

―V-Voy a baño, Ino-chan.-Dijo tímidamente Hinata parándose para ir al baño que estaba junto a la habitación de la dueña de casa, abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí, al levantar la mirada vio a un par de chicos que la miraban un tanto aliviados de que fuera ella, Hinata iba a pegar un grito de miedo pero el rubio se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca haciendo que ésta se desmayara ante la sorpresa de ambos hombres, Naruto la tomó en brazos sin saber realmente qué hacer con ella y sintieron que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

―¿Hinata?-Se paralizaron al sentir la voz de Sakura- ¿Estás bien?-Los cerebros de ambos trabajaban a mil por segundo, ninguno de los dos podía responder o Sakura entraría y los mataría a golpes al mal pensar la escena que sucedía en el baño de la rubia, finalmente el pelinegro, y el más inteligente de los dos, tubo una idea.-¿Hinata?

―E-Estoy bien, Sakura.-Se sintió la voz de la pelinegra saliendo del baño, Sakura vio como una pelinegra muy sonrojada salía del baño.

Continuará…

Annyeonghaseyo (La que sepa qué idioma es le doy un auto xD)

25 reviews ¡GRACIAS! ¡LOS APRECIO MUCHO!

¿Cómo están? Aquí estoy yo con una nueva actualización recién escrita :D

Bueno pues, perdón por la demora, es que esto del colegio me tiene ocupada n_n pero lo bueno es que actualice, ¿No? Mejor tarde que nunca : ) Bueno… sé que dije que esta historia no tendría más de cuatro capítulos, pero luego que escribir este me dije "No estoy de humor para escribir un final" así que aquí esta y el fic se alarga indefinidamente xD

Bueno…. Responderé algunos reviews

Cristi99: Awww~! Que linda gracias n_n

Melanie Isabella Cullen: xD a mi también me gustaría que existiera en la vida real :( Ahí vemos quien se casa con él primero xD

I love Sasusaku 23 10 18: Que bueno que te gustó n_n me encantó tu comentario, ya veras lo que pasa xD

Sakura Kuran-Haruno: En el próximo capi aclaré una de tus dudas, a ver si adivinas cual xD Gracias por leer mi fic :D

Luniitaturksa: Que lindo que te haya gustado n_n el Francés es un hermoso idioma. Y por lo de la actualización de Sugar Pain bueno acabo de subir un nuevo capi n_n espero que lo leas y que te guste :D

Bueno esos son por ahora, no los respondí todos porque algunos no es necesario que les diga que me encanta que me dejen comentarios :D GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS

Nos vemos en la próxima.

annyeonghi gyeseyo(Insisto en lo del auto)

PD: Lo del auto no tiene validez :D No tengo dinero para un auto D:


	5. La tentación de Naruto

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 5: La tentación de Naruto.

― ¿Hinata?-Se escuchó desde afuera de la puerta, los chicos no sabían que hacer, Naruto aún tenía el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica en sus brazos y Sasuke sudaba nervioso tratando de ingeniar un buen plan.

―E-Estoy bien, Sakura.-Dijo la pelinegra saliendo del baño un poco sonrojada, Sakura levantó una ceja al verla y no dejó de mirarla analíticamente.

―No te demoraste nada, Hinata.-Exclamo Temari tratando de alejar la tensión, la dueña de casa se puso de pie y corrió al baño, la pelirrosa no le tomó importancia por estar vigilando a Hinata.

La rubia abrió la puerta del baño de sopetón alarmando a los hombres que estaban allí adentro, ambos sabían lo que se preguntaba la rubia, no hacia falta ser Shikamaru para saber que ella no entiende qué pasaba allí.

― ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está Hinata?-Preguntó cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

―Hice que un clon de sombra se transformara en ella.-Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia miró al Uchiha sabiendo que el plan había sido obra de él y éste sonrió de medio lado de forma altanera.

― ¡Maldición! ¡Yo quería que Sasuke-kun se transformara en Hinata para dejar a ese par solo y que pudiera por fin pasar algo entre ellos dos! ¡Sin duda son más lentos que Sasuke en cuanto al amor!-Pensó frustrada de que Sasuke hiciera el mal trio en su plan.

― ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? Sakura debe estar más que atenta al árbol en el que estábamos antes y no podemos simplemente llegar y salir por la puerta.-Dijo un tanto desesperado el pelinegro.

―Y si a Sakura-chan se le ocurre venir al baño ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Palideció el rubio.

― ¿Cerda? ¿Qué tanto haces en el baño? ¡Vamos a empezar a jugar sin ti si no te apuras!-Gritó Sakura desde atrás de la puerta.

― ¡Ya salgo!-Exclamó en respuesta, luego se volteó a ver al par de hombres a los cuales casi se le para el corazón.-Tengo una idea.-Sonrió pícaramente.

― ¡Hasta que sales, Ino, ya íbamos a empezar sin ti!- Le gritó la castaña del grupo sonriendo, la mencionada se acercó a la chica y le habló al oído.

―Naruto y Sasuke están en el baño, si ves que Sakura se acerca, distráela.-Le susurró, la castaña asintió un poco dudosa.

―¡Maldito Sasuke!-Susurró Naruto desde dentro del baño estando completamente solo con la Hyuga que aun estaba inconsciente.-Maldita Ino, maldito yo que no pensé rápido.

**FLASH BACK **

― ¿Cuál es tu plan?-Preguntó Sasuke indiferentemente, la rubia sonrió aun más y apuntó con un dedo a Sasuke.

―Sasuke-kun, quiero que busques a Kakashi-sensei y a Sai, tráelos y ahí ven la forma de salir de aquí, yo prometo no echarlos al agua en cuanto a Sakura, pero si los atrapo espiando de nuevo, les advierto que no seré su aliada.

― Pero Ino… ¿Qué hago yo?-Preguntó el rubio al no oír su nombre en todo el plan de la rubia.

―Tu te quedas aquí con Hinata por si despierta, pero trata de que no grite, porque si no se echan al agua solitos.-Dicho todo eso la chica se fue del baño, los dos hombres se miraron entre sí, la verdad era que a Naruto le incomodaba el hecho de estar solo con una chica como Hinata en un espacio tan reducido y para empeorar su situación la chica estaba inconsciente y no mostraba signos de despertar luego, y él, como buen alumno de Jiraya, no podía evitar pensar todo tipo de cosas morbosas y comprometedoras, tanto así, que se sonrojó y de su nariz salió un hilito de sangre, pero logró ocultarlo antes de que Sasuke lo viera.

―Muy bien, Naruto, yo me voy, no lo eches a perder o te mato lenta y dolorosamente.-Dijo de forma increíblemente tétrica.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

Naruto estaba sentado en el piso del baño con los brazos cruzados tratando de frenar su pervertida imaginación, cosa que se le hacia muy difícil, ya que, ésta le pedía casi a gritos que se violara a la pobre Hyuga, pero el rubio, guardando lo último de decencia que le quedaba, se negaba rotundamente. Francamente, el chico no tenía ni idea de porqué a su subconsciente, supuestamente, le atraía tanto Hinata, estaban solos en un baño, la chica estaba súper vulnerable, ése día se veía hermosa, su amigo pelinegro no volvería en un buen rato y no es como si él no quisiera lanzarse encima de ella, pero no quería hacer algo y que ella pudiera odiarlo después, aunque no podía imaginarse a Hinata enojada.

― ¡Muy bien, Sakura, te toca ¿Verdad o desafío?-Preguntó Temari, quien amaba ése estúpido juego, nadie elegía desafío por lo cual éste se hacia muy aburrido.

―Quiero desafío.-Se aventuró a decir, pero el riesgo de elegir un desafío de mano de la Sabaku era que ella era conocida en ese juego por ordenar las más crueles travesuras y las preguntas más personales que encuentre, así que cualquiera que sea la opción que elija se sentirá muy incómoda.

―Excelente.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.-Entonces yo te reto a que, mañana, cuando veas a Sasuke-kun, le des un beso francés, pero que duré más de cuarenta segundos y no puedes dárselo hasta que lleguemos nosotras.-La Haruno se sonrojó violentamente, ¿Había oído bien? ¿Un beso Francés? ¡¿A Sasuke?

― ¡Ésa es una gran oportunidad Sakura!-Dijo Ten-ten emocionada por el reto que le había impuesto Temari.

― ¡Sí! ¡Es hora de aprovechar los servicios de Kinosuke, ya que, ahora eres más experta en el tema!

― ¡No lo digas como si fuera una zorra igual que tú, cerda!

― ¿Acaso no lo eres, Frentona?-Preguntó levantando una ceja como si de verdad lo dudara.

― ¡Suficiente!-Gritó Sakura poniéndose de pie.- ¿Quieres pelear? ¡Te daré pelea! ¡Salgamos afuera!- Gritó enérgica apretando los puños.

― ¡Ah! ¡Te crees mucho desde que empezaste a vencerme sin dificultad!-Gritó Ino, parándose también.

― ¡Chicas, por favor!- Dijeron Ten-ten y Temari caminando hacia ellas para detenerlas, pero al sentir el aura asesina que las rodeaba retrocedieron y sacaron un par de mazos de cartas para empezar a jugar.

Mientras tanto en el baño se podía apreciar como Naruto sufría internamente por no saber qué hacer, si besar a Hinata o quedarse como está, solo en el baño, mirándola sin poder tocarla, esperando a que despierte o que lleguen Sasuke y su equipo y lo saquen de ahí.

_**Ciao**__** Bellas!**_

¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de éste loco fic, hablando de eso, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Naruto besará a Hinata o se acobardará?

Bueno, como siempre gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, me alegran la existencia n_n

Denle las gracias a la torticolis que me dio ayer (Aunque fue tan horrible que tuve que ir al hospital :/) gracias a ése horrible dolor me inspire a escribir esto (¿Quién lo diría? xD)

Espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les haya gustado éste capitulo que tiene más NaruHina de lo que crei xD (A pesar de que no pase nada entre ellos dos)

**Addio****!**


	6. ¡El equipo siete se hecha de cabeza!

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 6: El equipo siete se hecha de cabeza.

―Es tu turno Sakura, ¿Verdad o desafío? ―Preguntó la castaña sonriendo pícaramente.

―…Verdad―Respondió la chica con un poco de miedo, ya que, con amigas como ellas, uno nunca sabe qué pueden preguntar.

―De nuestros amigos hombres, ¿quién tiene más posibilidades de ser tu novio? ―El rubio que estaba encubierto puso mucho interés en la respuesta de la pelirrosa, ya que, no solo quería saber si sus sospechas sobre Sasuke eran ciertas, si no que también quiere saber si tiene alguna ínfima posibilidad.

―Bueno, el que tiene más posibilidades es "Ustedes ya saben quién". ―Dijo desanimando al pobre rubio quien no sabía de quién hablaban, pero tenía que fingir que sí ya que estaba convertido en Hinata. ―Y hay otro más…―Siguió diciendo la chica llamando la atención del clon de Naruto, pero fue interrumpida porque alguien tocó el timbre. El rubio, ya cansado de no saber nada de nada, se recostó en el piso mirando el techo.

Ino se puso de pie, ya molesta de que la interrumpan, y fue hacia la puerta principal, la abrió encontrándose con un apuesto castaño de ojos blancos y expresión seria, recargado en el marco de la puerta.

―Hola, estoy buscando a…―No pudo terminar la frase, ya que, de un portazo, Ino le reventó la nariz.

Ino no podía creerlo, de todas las personas de Konoha que podrían tocar su puerta, Neji Hyuga era la persona que menos esperaba encontrar. Corrió, hecha un rayo, a su cuarto y arrastró a Ten-ten tomándola del brazo y sus amigas las siguieron, solo por ser chismosas.

Ya frente a la puerta principal, Ino le dijo a su amiga que la retaba a robarle un beso al Hyuga; la chica sudó a mares con el reto de la rubia, Ino corrió a la cocina junto con sus amigas gritando un: "¡Neji está tras la puerta!".

La chica abrió la puerta encontrándose a un hombre castaño sujetándose su nariz que no paraba de sangrar.

― ¡Hola! ―Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente mientras temblaba un poco.

―Ten-ten. ―Le dijo mirándola seriamente. ―Dile a tu amiga que me tiene que…―No pudo terminar la frase ya que su compañera de grupo, de la nada, lo había besado.

Las chicas que los miraban desde la cocina estaban sorprendidas, Temari le pagó 100 dólares a Sakura por haber perdido una apuesta. Naruto no cabía de la sorpresa, no porque no creyera capaz a la castaña de hacer semejante hazaña, si no, porque Neji no se separaba de ella, porque cuando a él le desagrada algo simplemente se aleja y lo olvida, pero no ocurría eso en éste caso.

Las kunoichi empezaron a toser y carraspear porque ya llevaban más de medio minuto sin separarse, fue en eso cuando la pareja cae en cuenta de que no estaban solos y muy avergonzados se separan.

―…C-C-Como dije estoy-.―Su frase no pudo ser terminada ya que la castaña le cerró la puerta en la cara (de nuevo) con tal fuerza que se sintió el sonido de algo romperse. La chica pega su espalda a la puerta y se desliza lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Sus amigas se acercan a ella sorprendidas y preocupadas por la reacción de la castaña, cada una tenía una teoría personal y no se hicieron esperar en gritarla a los cuatro vientos.

― ¡¿Qué pasó? ¡¿No te gustó el beso?

― ¡¿Neji besa feo?

― ¡¿Tenía mal aliento?

― ¡¿No te correspondió?

― ¡¿Tomó la iniciativa?

― ¡¿Qué te dijo? ―Gritaban atropelladamente haciéndose escuchar sin tapujos. Inesperadamente, Ten-ten pega un grito que, al contrario de ser de asco, fue de alegría y luego se tapó la boca y no dijo nada más.

Mientras tanto en el techo de la casa de la Yamanaka se encontraban casi todos los del equipo siete jugando cartas tranquilamente.

― ¿Tienes un tres? ―Le preguntó el mayor del grupo al pelinegro raro.

―No, Sasuke-kun ¿Tienes un cinco? ―El aludido iba a responder cuando sintieron el estruendoso grito de una chica viniendo directamente de la casa de Ino, sin esperar, ni tampoco recoger las cartas, de un salto llegaron a la puerta de entrada encontrándose a un Neji de nariz sangrante y con aires de drogado, así que se alejaron de él pensando lo peor.

― ¡Naruto se descubrió solo! ―Gritaron los tres al unísono y se lo imaginaron con las cuatro extremidades rotas, atado, llorando, y lleno de magulladuras por todo el cuerpo, atrás de él a Sakura con expresión asesina.

De una patada abrieron la puerta dejando a la vista a cuatro chicas rodeando algo que ellos no pudieron ver con claridad, pero supusieron que eso era el rubio hiperactivo.

― ¡Naruto idiota! ¡Lo que más te dijimos era que te quedaras en cubierto! ―Regañó Sasuke llamando la atención de las chicas, quienes estaban tan concentradas en lo que veían que no los sintieron entrar.

― ¿Naruto? ―Murmuró Sakura, pero no fue escuchada por sus compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi se abrió paso entre dos chicas viendo que lo que ellas veían era a una Ten-ten medio drogada que rodaba por el piso de felicidad, entonces sintieron pasos desde el pasillo y se asomó un rubio un tanto enojado.

― ¡¿Quién dejó de estar en cubierto? ―Gritó éste hecho una furia, Ino veía toda la situación con gracia, ya que no pensó que ellos fueran tan idiotas como para creer que ella iba a permitir que Naruto se descubriera solo.

Sakura se acercaba peligrosamente a sus compañeros de grupo exigiendo una explicación de todo eso, pero Temari e Ino fueron un poco más rápidas y la sujetaron de los brazos impidiendo que ella avanzara, la chica se movía furiosamente tratando de matar a golpes a sus compañeros de equipo, Hinata había despertado y caminaba desorientada por la casa, Ten-ten seguía en su bello mundo de fantasía y el equipo siete sudaba frío al ver a su compañera gritar de ira.

La casa de la rubia era un caos total, griteríos, casi peleas, desmayos, espías y muchas cosas más, pero solo bastó el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada para detener ese desastre. La rubia se levantó a abrir la puerta y al hacerlo sonríe feliz de por fin ver a alguien agradable tras su puerta.

― ¡Kinosuke! ―Gritó llamando la atención de todos (menos de Ten-ten) quienes voltearon a ver hacia la puerta. Sakura, muy emocionada, corrió hacia la puerta a abrazar al hombre, cosa que no le agradó nada a los de su equipo.

―Vine a buscarte, Sakura-chan. ―Dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa que le sacó un suspiro a las chicas que se hallaban en la casa.

― ¡Espera! ―Gritó Naruto robando la atención de todos los presentes. ― ¡¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

―No la encontré en su casa y como es su día libre en el hospital pensé que podía estar aquí. ―Respondió tranquilamente encogiéndose de hombros. ― ¿Nos vamos?

― ¡Esta bien! ¡Adiós chicas! ―Exclamó la chica despidiéndose de sus amigas y a los chicos les mandó una mirada de odio.

― ¡¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué van a juntarse hoy? ―Preguntó a gritos el mayor de los presentes un poco indignado.

―Porque mañana es el último día de Kinosuke en la aldea. ―Respondió Temari cruzándose de brazos. ―Así que creo que tendrán muuucho que hacer. ―Habló de forma cantarina tratando de no reír frente a la reacción de los hombres, quienes no lo podían creer y sus caras eran una total ira hacia el castaño.

― ¡Tengo algo que hacer! ―Dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las rubias se golpearan la frente con las palmas de sus manos.

¡Hallo!

¿Cómo están? :D

: ( Siento mucho la demora, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela… y eso :D

Quiero agradecerles por sus maravillosos reviews n_n de verdad que me hacen feliz y me animan a que me valla bien en la escuela (lo cual se agradece xD)

Bueno, después de pensarlo mucho decidí ya no alargarla tanto porque si no perdía su gracia y todo eso : ( así que prepárense porque el final se viene sin aviso (Muajajajajaja)

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen un review que alegra mi existencia ^^

¡Auf wiedersehen!


	7. ¡Kinosuke, te maldigo!

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 7: ¡Kinosuke, te maldigo!

― ¿Qué es lo que ves, Sasuke? ―Preguntó el Ninja Copy a su alumno a través de audífonos para comunicarse a distancia.

―No veo nada, ¿Naruto los encontraste? ―Pregunto "indiferentemente" a su amigo rubio.

― ¡No! ¡Esperen! ―Gritó alarmado llamando la atención de todos quienes se sorprendieron frente a la reacción del rubio.

― ¿Qué sucede, Naruto? ―Preguntó el sensei.

― ¡Oh sí! ―Exclamó Naruto. ― ¡Una oferta de ramen! ―Sus compañeros se golpearon la frente al oír sobre su estúpida distracción.

― ¡Concéntrate, Naruto-kun! ―Le regañó Sai, quien en ese momento era el menos enojado de los tres.

― ¡Pero el ramen está a mitad de precio! ―Se lamentó el chico con unas pequeñas gotitas saliendo de sus ojos.

― ¡Mierda Naruto! ¡Enfócate en lo que estamos haciendo! ―Gritó Sasuke ya cabreado de toda esta situación poniéndose de pie.

― ¿Y qué hacen exactamente? ―Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas. Sasuke, quien no tiene ni un pelo de tonto, detectó inmediatamente de quién era la voz, tensándose inmediatamente.

―Piensa en algo, piensa en algo, piensa en algo. ―Pensaba el chico furioso porque le tocara precisamente a él tener que pensar excusas, ya que, de los cinco miembros del equipo siete, él era el único que no tenía una amplia imaginación. ―Es que… estaba…. Buscando…. Un h-hongo curativo para Ts-tsunade-sama.

―Un hongo. ―Dijo Sakura mirándolo como diciendo "¿De verdad crees que soy así de tonta?".

―Sí, ¿Qué no me oíste? ―No podía pensar bien, no solo porque no podía dejar de contemplar esos hermosos ojos verdes que lo cautivaban, sino que, sus compañeros de equipo no dejaban de reír debido a que oyeron esa patética excusa.

Se tensó de sobremanera y observó más detenidamente a la chica notando algo que no había percibido antes.

― ¿No estabas con ése tal Kinosuke? ―Preguntó el pelinegro, pero su voz sonó como a celos, no solo un poco sino que sonó como si hubiera estado verde de la envidia, se golpeaba mentalmente el hecho de no haberlo notado antes, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo; él sabía que a la chica no se escaparía tal tono, y anticipó su pregunta en la mente.

― ¿El señor Uchiha está celoso? ―Él sabía lo que la chica iba a decir, mas no tubo tiempo de pensar en qué responder, estaba en un aprieto y sus compañeros de equipo solo se limitaban a oír la conversación, como si les concerniera.

―N-no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ―Respondió de forma altanera, pero por dentro empezaba a odiarse a sí mismo por haber perdido totalmente la habilidad de estar frío frente a alguna problemática de ésa talla.

―Porque suenas como si estuvieras celoso. ―Dijo ella acercándose lentamente a él, provocando que se tensara todavía más. ― ¿Por qué estás tan tenso, Sasuke-kun? ―Preguntó aguantándose la risa de una forma profesional y prolija.

― No lo estoy. ― Lo dijo muy rápido, para que no hubiera ni un solo rastro de duda en su frase, cosa que no consiguió, ya que, el hablar rápido solo le aseguraba a la chica el hecho de que estaba nervioso.

― ¿En serio? ― Le preguntó tomando su mano provocando una pequeña descarga eléctrica en los cuerpos de ambos haciendo que el chico se tensara todavía más, tanto que parecía que sus músculos se desgarrarían.

― Relájate. ― Dijo provocativamente. ― Después de todo, solo soy tu compañera de equipo, ¿No? ― El cuerpo de la chica estaba pegado al de él y ella se había puesto de puntitas rozando los labios de su acompañante, él ya lo veía venir, su primer beso con la chica, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el romance del momento, sus labios estaban a solo milímetros de juntarse y él sentía la tensión desaparecer, ése era sin duda el momento más romántico de toda su vida, él sentía que flotaba y que podía tocar las nubes, estaban a solo milímetros de distancia cuando…

― ¡Sakura-chan! ―Se oyó que gritaban a sus espaldas.

El romance que había en el aire había sido apuñalado por la única persona en toda Konoha con quién él no quería encontrarse, Kinosuke.

El castaño sonreía, como siempre, satisfecho por su interrupción inoportuna, la chica, lejos de estar furiosa, fue corriendo con el castaño despidiéndose del pobre y sorprendido Sasuke quién no lo podía creer.

―¡Kinosuke! ¡Te maldigo! ―Gritó mentalmente frustrado y furioso, furioso con la chica, con el maldito y consigo mismo por no haberlo visto venir.

Sakura y el castaño ya se habían ido y Sasuke se tiró al piso de sentón agarrándose la cabeza para pensar claramente en el suceso anterior.

Al sentir las incesantes risas de sus compañeros de equipo se enojó todavía más y tiró con mucha fuerza del pequeño auricular y lo lanzó lejos sin querer pensar en que de ahora en adelante sería la burla de quienes lo vieran.

Sakura y Kinosuke andaban caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha con una sonrisa en el rostro, se detuvieron a sentarse en una banca de un pequeño parque y se pusieron a conversar.

― ¿Cómo fue? ―Preguntó comiendo de un helado que había comprado hace un rato.

―Perfecto, tenías razón, está enamorado de mí. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? ―Dijo con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

―No te había visto tan feliz, ¿El Uchiha besa bien?

― ¡Te dije que no iba a besarlo! ¡Solo quería comprobar que tan lejos se dejaba llevar! ―Gritó poniéndose más roja que un tomate maduro.

―Pero si yo no hubiera interrumpido como dijimos… ¿Lo habrías besado? ―Sakura se hecho atrás en el asiento apoyando su espalda con el respaldo, cerró sus ojos y levantó la cabeza como mirando al cielo.

―No lo sé. ―Se limitó a responder sabiendo que Kinosuke la regañaría por su poca decisión respecto a un tema que podría cambiar su vida.

―Yo sí lo sé. ―Respondió haciendo que la chica lo mirara. ―Es evidente que si lo habrías hecho. ―Sakura se sonrojó más aún. ―Y de hecho creo que no habrían parado. El romance estaba tan palpable en el aire que hasta creo que habría podido tomar un poco.

― ¡C-Cállate! ―Gritó Sakura parándose.

― ¿Y bien? ¿No quieres ejecutar el paso tres del plan? ―Preguntó emocionado. ―Recuerda que mañana es mi último día aquí.

― ¡No quiero que te vallas! ―Dijo haciendo un puchero y lo abrazó, en medio del abrazo y la muestra de cariño sintieron un ruidoso gruñido como si un perro bravo estuviera apunto de echárseles encima, ambos voltearon a ver y se encontraron con Sasuke quien los miraba con ira contenida.

―Sakura, ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo un momento. ―Dijo en forma de orden a lo que la chica se negó rotundamente cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo desafiantemente.

―Sasuke-kun, las cosas se piden diciendo "Por favor". ―Ella se estaba burlando y él no se rebajaría a soportar sus burlas infantiles, ¿Cómo habían llegado a éste punto? ¿Cuándo había ocurrido el repentino cambio de actitud de la chica? Mientras más lo pensaba menos lo entendía. Esta persona era completamente distinta de la que él conocía y lo peor de todo es que… a él empezaba a gustarle.

― ¡Maldición! ―Exclamó un rubio depresivo caminando distraídamente por las calles sin un rumbo fijo. ― ¡Ése maldito Sasuke no me dejó comer ramen a mitad de precio! ¡Ya vera! ¡Me vengaré…!―Su monólogo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe que sintió en el pecho y luego el ruido de algo o alguien que caía al piso y un impulso externo que lo hizo caer sobre ella.

Él no entendía lo que ocurría, de un momento a otro se encontraba con su rostro muy cerca de la chica que había tirado al piso, y como ya no tiene los doce inocentes años que tenía antes, pues, se sonrojó violentamente.

Hinata iba caminando apresuradamente cerca del restaurante de ramen al cual su amor platónico siempre iba, pero vio una escena que la dejó helada, vio a Naruto con su rostro bastante cerca del de una mujer, ambos tirados en el piso. Al principio la chica se puso a pensar y a procesar las posibilidades de un mal entendido, pero al no pensar en una coherente simplemente sintió algo que nunca antes había sentido, furia.

A pesar de estar ardiendo de furia por dentro no lo demostró externamente, ya que, ella y el Uzumaki no son nada y no tiene derecho de reprocharle nada, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a quedarse parada mirándolos, sintiendo miles de cuchillos atravesando su corazón.

― ¿Hinata-chan? ―Oyó que la llamaban. ―¡Hinata-chan! ―Insistieron, ella se hecho a correr como si huyera de la muerte, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo y tampoco quería enfrentarlo.

Estuvo mucho tiempo corriendo sin un rumbo fijo hace dos minutos que ya no sentía que la seguían, pero ella era muy precavida y siguió corriendo, se detuvo frente a la torre de la Hokage y se quedó mirando la enorme entrada, se desvío a una subida que lleva al techo de la torre, allí, nadie la encontraría ni la molestaría.

Llegó hasta lo más alto y cerró los ojos sintiendo como el viento golpeaba suavemente su rostro y su cabello flotaba por la potencia de la ráfaga.

Se sentó y abrazó sus piernas hundiendo su rostro en sus rodillas y allí empezó a llorar en silencio.

Olá! (No se confundan, no lo escribí mal es portugués xD)

Ustedes deben estar pensando: ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué actualizó tan rápido?

¡Bueno, eso se debe a que mis notas están subiendo un montón y por lo tanto la felicidad también y por ende la inspiración divina cae de los cielos! xD

Ya sé que más de alguna debe estar picada por que corté la escena del beso entre Sakura y Sasuke, eso tiene sus razones : )

Y pensaran: ¿Qué onda con lo de Naruto y Hinata? BUENO tengo grandes noticias respecto a eso ¡Habrá NaruHina! (No les adelantaré más que eso :/)

Bueno, como siempre espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus maravillosos comentarios, de verdad que me alegran la existencia n_n

Adeus!


	8. Hinata, la precipitada

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

Capitulo 8: Hinata, la precipitada.

El rubio había estado buscando a cierta chica hace más de media hora, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado, le perdió el rastro cuando iba llegando a la torre de la Hokage por culpa de Shikamaru.

**Flash Back**

Estaba frente a la cara de una mujer desconocida, ya que había caído sobre ella al no fijarse por donde iba, cuando de repente se empieza a sentir observado y al voltear el rostro ve a la chica que últimamente estaba apareciendo en sus sueños: Hinata Hyuga.

La vio y pudo notar que la chica tenía las cejas levemente fruncidas y estaba más pálida de lo normal, además de tener un pequeño y escaso rubor en sus mejillas. La llamó, pero todo lo que provocó fue que la chica saliera corriendo, volvió a llamarla, pero ésta corrió todavía más rápido, ágilmente se quitó de encima de la mujer y corrió tras la pelinegra.

Se demoró un buen tiempo en darse cuenta de que al no ocultar su presencia solo hacia que la Hyuga corriera más rápido alejándose completamente de él, miró en busca de algún árbol al cual podría trepar y seguirla desde la altura, pero al estar en medio de la ciudad no encontró ninguno que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de otro como para poder seguir a la chica, así que subió a un edificio.

Comprobó su teoría al ver como Hinata disminuía su velocidad, pero no lo suficiente como para poder ir y explicarle lo sucedido.

― ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, Naruto? ―Al mencionado se le hizo conocida la voz, así que se detuvo en seco y como iba corriendo demasiado rápido cayó sentado.

― ¿Shikamaru? ―Dijo un poco sorprendido. Volteó el rostro y sonrió pícaro al ver a la acompañante del ninja perezoso. ― ¡Ooh! ―Exclamó con sorpresa. ―Y yo que creía que nada haría que Shikamaru subiera al techo de su casa un día domingo, pero veo que no, buen trabajo, Temari.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente y corrió la cara a un lado para que no lo notaran.

― ¿Qué haces en mi techo? ―Preguntó el castaño perezosamente.

― Estaba siguiendo a…―Se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo. ― ¡Tengo que irme! ―De un salto cayó parado al suelo, luego gritó con todas sus fuerzas. ― ¡No crean que Sakura-chan no se enterará de esto! ―Y luego se fue a alcanzar a Hinata.

**Fin Flash Back**

Sasuke, Kinosuke y Sakura se encontraban en la plaza aún. Nadie quería hablar, la tensión se respiraba en el aire y el castaño era el más incómodo de los tres.

―…Chicos… ―El castaño trataba de hablar para poder disipar aunque sea un poco ese ambiente de tensión que había por todos lados, cosa que no consiguió ya que inmediatamente fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

― ¡Te dije que quería hablar contigo! ¡¿Es eso tan difícil de entender? ―Sasuke había perdido los estribos al ver a la pareja siendo tan asquerosamente cariñosa.

Los celos ya habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel y ahora no podía contenerlos por más que quisiera.

―Nadie te dice que no. ―Ella trató de estar lo más seria posible para que no echara el plan de cabeza. ―Solo te estoy diciendo que antes de pedirme algo digas "Por favor" ¿Es eso muy difícil de entender? ―Preguntó empleando el mismo tono de voz que había usado él anteriormente. Kinosuke no lo pudo evitar y lanzó una corta pero estruendosa carcajada que fue callada inmediatamente por él mismo.

― ¡¿De qué te ríes imbécil? ―Gritó Sasuke furioso y con unas inmensas ganas de matarlo de un golpe.

―De la forma en la que Sakura-chan te mandó a callar. ―Explicó sin intimidarse de la actitud que había adoptado el pelinegro anteriormente.

―Ven Kinosuke, vámonos, aún hay cosas que hacer. ―Dijo Sakura tomando al mencionado del brazo y llevándoselo de allí dejando al Uchiha furioso y confundido.

― ¿Cuándo pretendes dejar de hacerlo sufrir? ―Preguntó el hombre mirando a Sasuke compadeciéndose de él mientras se alejaban lentamente del parque.

―Hasta que deje de verme como un objeto, yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

― ¿A que ha venido ese cambio tan repentino? Cuando recién empezamos lo único que querías era terminar con éste estúpido plan y ahora solo quieres "mejorar" al chico, lo que produce que el plan se alargue.

―No me interesa si me toma años, quiero que me respete y que el amor que creemos que tiene por mi le dure más de veinticuatro horas. ―Lo dijo cruzándose de brazos.

―Sakura-chan, te recuerdo que solo tenemos hasta mañana para finalizar el plan. ―La chica se sorprendió de haber olvidado tal detalle. Frunció el ceño tratando de pensar en algo para apresurar el plan y poder terminar feliz junto al hombre que ama.

―Entonces solo nos queda hacer "eso". ―Una sonrisa maléfica se presentó en el rostro de la chica, el castaño sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, pero sinceramente no creía necesario lo que habían planeado minuciosamente.

…

―Idiota… idiota… idiota. ―Repetía en voz alta sabiendo que nadie la escucharía, se encontraba en el techo de la torre de la Hokague, después de todo buscó un lugar calmado y no salió de allí, nadie la molestaría, porque nadie iba allá con frecuencia.

― ¿Quién es idiota? ―La chica dio un brinco en su lugar y miró al intruso que se atrevía a molestarla sorprendiéndose de ver que eran dos personas.

―T-Temari-san, Shikamaru-kun ¿Q-Qué hacen aquí? ―Ellos vieron que sus ojos estaban húmedos e hinchados producto de las lágrimas las cuales no dejaban de salir.

―Estábamos viniendo a la torre de la Hokage, vimos algo sospechoso y eras tu. ―Le dijo la rubia sentándose junto a la chica y abrazándola.

― ¡Bueno! Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí, ten Hinata. ―Dijo dándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara los ojos y luego bostezó sonoramente. ―Estaré con Naruto a ver qué era lo que buscaba tanto. ―Dicho eso se fue, la chica rubia intuía lo que buscaba Naruto, ella.

―Ahora que ése inútil se fue, dime que te pasa. ―Hinata la miró sorprendida y la rubia dedujo lo que ésta quería decirle. ―Por favor, puede que seas tímida, pero no eres llorona, ése es el papel de Sakura. Sé que no llorarías si no fuera por algo realmente malo. ―La pelinegra agachó la cabeza y hundió su cara en sus rodillas tratando de pesar si decirle o no a su amiga, ya que, ahora que lo pensaba, esa escena pudo ser un perfecto mal entendido.

―Verás, yo… yo…―La pelinegra titubeaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarse de la mejor manera posible. Finalmente se decidió a hablar sin detenerse y sin darse tiempo a mascullar.

Temari podía atar cabos, finalmente entendía porque el rubio estaba tan desesperado en encontrarla.

―Creo que tienes que hablar con él. ―Dijo la rubia sonriendo dulcemente, pero la otra chica no lo tomó con gracia y se sonrojó.

― ¿P-p-por qué? N-n-n-n-n-n-no c-creo qu-que p-pueda. ―Su nerviosismo fue lo que le dificultó a hablar, claramente la rubia reía con lo tímida que podía ser la pobre chica.

― ¡Cálmate, Hinata-chan! Tienes que tomar al toro por los cuernos e ir a por él, si no lo haces cualquier chica lo hará y no creo que quieras que eso pase. ―La chica se lo pensó por unos segundos y se puso de pie decidida.

―L-lo haré, l-lo h-haré Temari-san. ―De un salto desapareció del campo de visión de la rubia.

Ella nunca se había sentido tan decidida en su vida, lo tenía todo planeado: Se pararía decidida frente al rubio, lo miraría a los ojos y lo más decidida posible le diría:

―Naruto-kun, yo…

― ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ―Preguntó Naruto, la única persona con la que ella no quería encontrarse. La pelinegra se sonrojó a más no poder y sintió ganas de desmayarse, pero se paró decidida y juntó las palabras en su cabeza, tomó aire y trató de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por el rubio. ―Antes de que digas algo…―Empezó a hablar. ― Quiero explicarte lo que viste hace rato.

Ante la conmoción, la chica había olvidado completamente el motivo de su fugaz depresión.

Naruto por su lado sentía una inexplicable necesidad de explicarle todo a la chica para que no mal entendiera los hechos ocurridos, la había visto saltar desde el techo de la torre de la Hokage y corrió a alcanzarla antes de que huyera nuevamente.

―Naruto-kun. ―Dijo la chica, pero el rubio la tomó de los hombros y empezó a hablar sin darle la oportunidad a la pelinegra.

― ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Yo te juro por lo que más amo que no soy de la clase de hombres que ataca a las mujeres de ésa forma! ¡Por favor!

―Naruto-kun. ―Gritó Hinata un poco más fuerte siendo ignorada completamente por el Uzumaki.

― ¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que yo no soy así! ―Siguió gritando.

― ¡Te amo! ―La confesión no detuvo los gritos estúpidos del rubio cabeza hueca así que la chica se vio obligada a repetirlo gritándolo aún más fuerte. ― ¡Te amo! ―Naruto se calló instantáneamente, como si estuviera asimilando la información.

Sin aviso previo, la pelinegra se desmayo como resultado de su precipitada declaración.

Geiá Sou!

¿Cómo están? : ) Aquí les traigo la conti de este fic que está llegando a su fin! T-T

Lamento muchísimo la demora, es que estaba hospitalizada porque resulta que tengo epilepsia ¬¬ y bueno u_u me prohibieron usar el pc hasta que me den pastillas D:

Pero bueno, mi vida no es importante ahora, lo que en realidad importa es que Hinata por fin le confesó sus sentimientos al rubio de sus sueños xD ya verán que el próximo será el mejor capitulo de todos.

¡Cuídense mucho! Espero sus hermosos comentarios n_n

Antío!


	9. La jugarreta de la pelirrosa

Los espías de mente sucia.

Autora: CaSsIs90210.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!

ADVERTENCIA: Éste capitulo contiene un lemmon, si no te gusta esa clase de cosas sáltatelo, si te gusta disfrútalo n_n (aunque no es muy fuerte)

Capitulo 9: La jugarreta de la pelirrosa.

Los hombres del equipo siete se encontraban peleando "tranquilamente" en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre, obviamente, a los cuatro les extrañaba que Sakura no estuviera allí.

El maestro del grupo se encontraba, como siempre, leyendo su libro para mayores de dieciocho años, pero nadie notaba que se encontraba alerta esperando a la pelirrosa para saber que había pasado entre ella y el castaño en su penúltimo día en la aldea.

― ¡Buenos días chicos! ―Oyeron que gritaba una voz femenina desde la entrada del campo de entrenamiento, voltearon los cuatro a la vez quedando boquiabiertos con lo que vieron.

― ¿Sakura-chan? ―Preguntó Naruto sorprendido por lo que sus ojos veían.

Sakura había ido a la peluquería y se había puesto extensiones de cabello que le llegaban a media espalda rizándose las puntas, lo que la hacía ver más femenina, se puso otra ropa que consistía en una falda roja abierta del lado derecho, que dejaba ver el short negro que llevaba debajo, la falda le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, una camiseta de tirantes negra con el circulo que siempre tenía estampado en la espalda, unos guantes que le llegaban a los codos de color rojo y las mismas botas que usaba siempre, la banda ninja la llevaba como siempre en la cabeza como si fuera una diadema (o cintillo).

El equipo siete quedó embobado, sobre todo Sasuke quién imaginó que tal cambio podría ser para despedir a Kinosuke quien se iría esa tarde, cosa que lo hizo ponerse más y más celoso; pero eso obviamente él no lo notaba.

Sakura sintió un chakra maligno llenar el ambiente, cosa que los hombres tardaron un poco más en notar, todos voltearon a ver de donde provenía el chakra maligno y vieron al pelinegro, todos se estremecieron con solo ver sus ojos, los celos, cosa que incluso la pelirrosa sabía, habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel.

La chica sonrió satisfecha por los resultados de su increíble plan en muy pocos días.

**Flash Back.**

―Kinosuke-kun. ―Llamó Ino, haciendo que el mencionado volteara y les sonriera, las chicas prácticamente se derritieron con la sonrisa y las chicas que estaban caminando por ahí se detuvieron a admirarlo. ―Ella es Sakura, tu nuevo proyecto. ―Retomó la conversación la rubia, el chico miró extrañado a la pelirrosa, cosa que hacía poner nerviosa a la ojiverde.

―Que raro, nunca había tenido un proyecto que necesitara tan poco trabajo. ―El castaño le guiñó un ojo a la chica, cosa que hizo que ésta casi se desmayara. ― Muy bien pequeña, ¿Qué quieres lograr? ―Sakura sonrió y se sintió en confianza con él inmediatamente.

―Quiero enamorar a un chico. ―Ino y Hinata, sus acompañantes, sabían a quién se refería la chica. La vieron hablar tan decididamente que simplemente le creyeron posible poder hacer que el cubito de hielo (Sasuke) se enamorara de ella.

―Me gusta que seas decidida. ―Dijo él con esa sonrisa tan sexi que lo caracterizaba. ―Me agradas, Sakura-chan, y realmente creo que podrías conseguir tu meta si te lo propones. Necesito saber cómo es ése chico.

El grupo de chicas le describió a la perfección a Sasuke y el castaño supo inmediatamente lo que debían de hacer.

―Sakura-chan, te explico. ―Dijo él tranquilamente. ―Yo, además de ser ninja, soy un estilista reconocido aquí en Konoha y tengo unos contactos que te podrían servir para relajarte, tú elijes: Masaje o acupuntura. ―La mencionada se lo pensó un poco, pero su amiga rubia la zamarreó desesperada por la estupidez de su amiga y junto a la Hyuga se la llevo a un rincón alejado.

― ¡¿Te pegaste en la cabeza en tu entrenamiento o te caíste de la cuna de chiquita? ―Gritó la rubia furiosa.

― ¡Cállate, cerda! ―Le respondió la aludida. ― ¿De qué hablas?

― ¡Te está ofreciendo un tratamiento de relajación con profesionales reconocidos y tu te lo piensas! ―Sakura la miró sin entender y a la rubia se le prendió el foco. ― ¡Es gratis! ―Dicho eso la pelirrosa desapareció de la vista de sus amigas y la encontraron con Kinosuke.

―No puedo elegir uno, ¿Podré hacer ambos? ―Preguntó aparentando inocencia, el castaño entendió en seguida a donde quería llegar.

―Claro, Sakura-chan, pero en ése caso tendríamos que ir ahora.

― ¡Que tengan suerte! ―Les gritó Ino quien estaba junto a Hinata en dirección a otro lado. Ambos las miraron y se despidieron con un movimiento de la mano, Kinosuke recordó algo importante.

―Lo siento, Sakura-chan. ―Dijo volteando a verla. ―Acabo de recordar que la masajista me contó que tenía una misión larguísima. ¿No te molesta que te de yo el masaje? ―La chica se sonrojó violentamente y asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y ambos fueron a casa de la pelirrosa por el masaje y luego irían a un salón de acupuntura.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Sasuke seguía ardiendo de celos y Sakura tubo un plan para hacer reaccionar al pelinegro.

―Aah, como extrañaré a Kinosuke. ―Dijo con falso pesar, los hombres la miraron indignados por comportarse así sabiendo del estado de ánimo del pelinegro. ―Sólo él sabía como complacerme. ―Por fuera su expresión era de reina del drama, pero por dentro no paraba de reír por el doble sentido que le daba a propósito a las palabras que para el pelinegro parecían tener veneno.

Naruto solo estaba callado con el ceño fruncido y sin hacer nada, Sai estaba serio, pero con el solo hecho de no tener su sonrisa falsa ya denotaba ira, mientras que Kakashi sonreía pícaro al haber pillado el juego de Sakura, hace tiempo que se le hacía extraño que se comportara tan diferente con su amado pelinegro, pero luego de verla decir esas cosas tan comprometedoras, sabiendo lo enamorada que está del chico, entendió todo, las palabras que tanto lo habían enfurecido en el pasado; no eran más que doble sentido engañoso, cuyo objetivo era poner celoso al pelinegro y éste callo en el juego sin siquiera notarlo.

El Uchiha, al ver que sus emociones estaban expuestas delante de su equipo; solo golpeó el tronco de un árbol haciendo que éste se partiera en dos y cayera, esto lo hizo para que no lo creyeran débil, y se fue.

Al ver partir a su amor tan enojado, la chica no lo resistió más y se echó al piso a reír. Sus compañeros no lo podían creer. Primero hacia que Sasuke se fuera furioso, sabiendo que si alguien se le cruzaba por el camino, ésa persona tendría un destino de sufrimiento y agonía; y ahora se echaba a reír mofándose de su amor platónico.

― Explícame el chiste porque no lo entendí. ―Gritó Naruto furioso. La chica detuvo su risa y lo miró de reojo con unas pequeñas lágrimas producto de las carcajadas. Sakura suspiró viéndose derrotada por las miradas acusadoras de sus amigos y no tubo otra opción más que contarle a su equipo de todo lo que hizo.

Cuando terminó de relatarle su historia se sorprendió al ver que las miradas de sus amigos seguían iguales que antes.

― ¿Qué les pasa? ¡Ya les expliqué! ―Los hombres intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron, la chica levantó una ceja en modo de pregunta.

―A veces pienso que maduré más que tú, Sakura-chan. ―Dijo el rubio seriamente y los tres se retiraron dejando a la chica sentada en el pasto del campo de entrenamiento pensando una y otra vez en las palabras de su amigo. Se puso de pie y corrió a alcanzarlos.

― ¡¿De qué hablas? ―Gritó desde atrás de ellos, mirando sus espaldas, ninguno volteó. ― ¡No te creas tan maduro solo porque ya no te comportas como un mono, Naruto! ―Gritó alterada por no escuchar respuestas, el peligrís se volteó y la miró fijamente.

―Si yo fuera tú, Sakura, iría a disculparme. ―Ésa respuesta la dejó aún más confundida.

― ¡¿Por qué? ¡Yo no…!―Trató de replicar, pero fue callada por sus compañeros quienes voltearon al mismo tiempo.

― ¡Calla y ve! ―Gritaron al unísono, Sakura no entendía mucho, pero de todas formas se puso de pie y corrió en la dirección en la que vio irse a Sasuke.

Estuvo corriendo por toda la aldea buscando al chico a quién aparentemente había sido tragado por la tierra, le preguntó a cualquier persona que lo conociera y todos decían que no lo habían visto, fue a la casa del chico, a la academia, a la torre de la Hokage y nada.

Pensó en una posibilidad, pero la descartó en seguida por lo estúpida que era, pensaba que era imposible.

―Él no es ésa clase de hombre― pensaba ella mientras caminaba hacia el lugar en el que estaba pensando.

Llegó al lugar: Una desolada banca cerca de la salida de Konoha en la que él se despidió de ella antes de marcharse con Orochimaru. Allí no había nadie. Se sentó en la banca tratando de entender el porqué de enojarse tanto por un simple y estúpido plan.

―Los hombres son unos idiotas. ―Murmuró ella cabizbaja sujetándose las sienes tratando de pensar en qué hacer.

―Y las mujeres unas insensibles. ― Escuchó que decía la voz no muy lejos de donde estaba ella, levantó la cabeza y ahí estaba él, con su porte despreocupado y su sonrisa de lado que indicaba que no estaba ni feliz ni enojado.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida, volteando un poco la mirada. Él lanzó su típico "Hmp" y se sentó junto a ella dándole una botella de agua. ― ¿Y esto? ―Preguntó mirándolo.

―Para ti. ―Dijo tranquilamente. ―Estuve aquí pensando un rato y decidí ir por algo de beber. ―Ella lo miró y vio que él también tenía una, levantó una ceja y sonrió pícara.

― ¿Me estabas esperando? ―Preguntó mirando su botella, él se sonrojó pero volteó el rostro rápidamente para que no lo viera, ella se percató y sonrió dulcemente. ― ¿Por qué estabas aquí?

―Quería estar lo más lejos posible. ―Mintió él, pero ella era tan ingenua que no lo notó.

―Y-ya veo. ―Respondió dolida por el comentario.

―Mentí. ―Le confesó, ella se volteó a mirarlo sorprendida. ― ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó aquí hace muchos años? ―Preguntó cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en los viejos recuerdos.

―Cómo olvidarlo. ―Dijo ella apretando un poco más la botella haciendo que ésta emitiera un molesto sonido. Ambos estuvieron callados un buen rato hasta que el pelinegro rompió el silencio.

―Ven conmigo. ―Dijo mientras se ponía de pie e interrumpía el transe en el que se encontraba su acompañante.

―Maldición. ―Susurró un chico rubio escondido entre unos arbustos. ―Se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia.

― ¡Es porque eres muy idiota, Naruto! ―Le regañó una rubia de coleta alta, quién también estaba escondida entre los arbustos. Resulta, que el equipo siete había dado el aviso a los antiguos nueve novatos de que por fin ocurriría algo entre esos dos, y, como los ninjas de konoha tienen mucho tiempo libre fueron a espiar a la pobre pareja que no podía tener ni un segundo de privacidad.

En el camino, encontraron obstáculos o también conocidos como amigos, pero el gigante grupo de espías se encargó de quitarlos del camino sin que la pareja se diera cuenta. Así es como se unieron al grupo: Ten-ten, Lee, Gay, Neji (quién ni siquiera tenía intenciones de hablar con ellos), Jiraya, Tsunade y Shizune.

Mientras tanto, la pareja del momento iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, Sakura no entendía a dónde quería llevarla el pelinegro, luego de un rato caminando decidió preguntarle ya que estaba perdida. Aún tenía la botella de agua y decidió refrescar su garganta antes de emitir palabras.

― No te importa que vallamos a mi casa, ¿Cierto? ―Preguntó hablando a un nivel más elevado del normal, casi gritando. La chica tosió sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el pelinegro y casi se atraganta con el agua que bebía.

― ¡¿Escucharon eso? ―Trató de no gritar Ten-ten muy sorprendida. ― ¡Esto no me lo pierdo!

― ¡Sasuke-kun planea hacerle algo indebido a Sakura-san! ¡No lo permitiré! ¡No antes de que se casen! ―Gritó Lee hecho una furia siguiendo a su compañera de equipo quien arrastraba a un Neji completamente indiferente. Los demás los siguieron curiosos de lo que fueran a hacer esos dos.

Dentro de la casa del Uchiha, éste le pidió a su acompañante que lo esperara allí sentada que iba a ir a buscar algo. Volvió luego de un rato con una caja en las manos y ella lo miró confusa por lo que era.

― ¡Mierda! ―Gritó Naruto. ― ¡Cerró las cortinas! ¡Maldito! ―Todos estaban repartidos entre un montón de árboles que estaban frente a la casa del Uchiha y de entre unas ramas salió Jiraya con unos binoculares.

― ¡Si! ―Le apoyó. ― Y yo que creí que encontraría buen material para mi libro de todo esto, ¡¿Pero qué se creen cerrando las cortinas? ¡Qué descarados! ¡Lo quieren todo para ellos solos! ―Gritó indignado.

― ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun! ―Se escuchó desde dentro de la casa, todos pusieron más atención y algunos hasta se acercaron más a ésta. ― ¡¿Por qué eres tan bueno?

―Años de práctica, Sakura. ―Se escuchó la voz del pelinegro desde adentro.

― ¡¿Qué clase de seducción es esa? ―Gritó Kakashi. ― ¡Le está echando en cara su experiencia previa! ―Todos asintieron dándole la razón, escucharon un chillido femenino así que los hombres pensaron al mismo tiempo.

―Se oye mal, pero funciona.

Luego de más de una hora y media de gemidos, gritos y halagos, el equipo siete no lo aguantó más, tenían que ver lo que tanto esperaban desde hace tanto tiempo, tenían… tenían que meterse en asuntos que no les incumbían.

De una efectiva patada Naruto logró votar la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y todos entraron a ésta curiosos y listos para ver lo que sea que fueran a encontrar allí dentro.

― ¿Q-Qué creen que hacen? ―Preguntó Tsunade sorprendida por lo que sus ojos veían.

―Jugamos UNO. ―Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de medio lado. ― Y le estoy dando una paliza a Sakura en el juego. ―Ante el comentario Sakura infló las mejillas claramente indignada.

― ¿Pero qué? ¡¿UNO? ―Gritó Ino decepcionada. Todos empezaron a irse cabizbajos al no encontrar la situación incómoda que esperaban interrumpir.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Me tienen que arreglar la puerta! ―Dijo Sasuke enviándoles su mirada fría haciendo que algunos se estremecieran y mágicamente dejaran la puerta tal y como estaba antes de interrumpirlos en su entretenido juego.

―Ya se fueron. ―Le dijo el pelinegro a la chica enviándole una mirada cómplice, ella se la respondió algo sonrojada y así ambos se dieron el beso que ansiaban tanto.

Sasuke llevó a la chica a la mesa sentándola en ésta mientras la besaba apasionadamente, recorriendo con sus manos su cuerpo lentamente memorizando cada curva del cuerpo de la ojijade, ésta sorprendida por la actitud del azabache decidió jugar con fuego aunque tal vez pudiera salir quemada.

El pelinegro, al ver como reaccionaba su acompañante, dirigió sus manos a la camiseta y cortó el beso mientras la miraba con pasión y ternura, finalmente le pregunto:

― ¿Sabes que después de esto no hay vuelta atrás y que no me detendré? ―Le preguntó dándole a entender que si ella aceptaba él no daría vuelta atrás ni aunque el mismísimo Kyubi atacara su casa.

―Sí, estoy segura, Sasuke-kun, pero se delicado, es mi primera vez―Dijo la chica con sus mejillas totalmente rojas por la vergüenza que sentía al decirle eso al chico.

Sasuke al principio se sorprendió, pero siguió adelante. La beso en la cabeza y después en los labios; sus manos bajaron los tirantes de la camiseta dejándola solo en sostén y le susurró al oído

―Te ves apetitosa― Susurró estando muy excitado.

Sakura, más sonrojada que antes, atrajo su cara y le lamio los labios, Sasuke los abrió así uniendo sus lenguas en un juego interminable.

Así las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo y la temperatura de la habitación se elevaba considerablemente hasta que quedaron completamente desnudos. Sasuke ya con su miembro listo, separo las piernas de Sakura y lo introdujo lentamente a la cavidad de la chica.

Sakura pudo sentir el dolor recorrerla por completo y apretó los parpados, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el pelinegro quién detuvo la acción al notar su estado, la chica lo percibió y movió sus caderas señalándole que continuara; el dolor seguía allí, pero como la lujuria corría por sus venas lo ignoró. Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y empezó con el vaivén de las caderas, empezó haciéndolo lentamente, pero luego aumentó la velocidad hasta que se sintieron en el cielo.

El azabache empleando lo poco de energía que le quedaba la tomó de las piernas y caminó al sofá dejándola ahí con cuidado y luego él se recostó junto a ella cayendo finalmente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Mientras tanto los ninjas de Konoha, quienes se encontraban comiendo en el restaurante de ramen, no podían quitarse de la cabeza cierta pregunta.

― ¡No puedo más! ―Gritó Lee sacándolos a todos de sus cavilaciones.

― ¿Qué te pasa? ―Reclamó su compañera de equipo golpeándolo en la cabeza.

―No me saco esa maldita pregunta de la cabeza. ―Le respondió mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

― ¿Cuál? ―Preguntó Naruto mientras se tragaba más de nueve tazones de ramen.

― ¡¿Qué habrá pasado entre Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san? ¡Porque yo no sé ustedes pero no me creo eso de que estaban jugando UNO! ―La declaración de Lee hizo que todos dejaran lo que hacían para mirarlo.

― Claro que estaban jugando UNO. ―Respondió Ino para luego beber de su botella de agua, luego levantó una ceja al sentir las miradas penetrantes de todos. ―Sabían que los estábamos siguiendo. ―Se apresuró en aclarar. ―Fue una mera trampa para que los dejáramos hacer sus cochinadas en paz.

― ¿De qué tanto se preocupan? ―Preguntó Tsunade con dificultad al encontrarse muy borracha sujetando una botella de sake. ―Sasuke y Sakura van a estar juntos de aquí en adelante, ¿No era eso lo que tanto querían? ―Todos miraron al piso sonriendo por haber logrado un plan tan complejo. ―Además. ―Agregó llamando la atención de todos nuevamente. ―Yo tengo una pregunta todavía más llamativa para todos ustedes. ―Se puso de pie un poco mareada y apuntó a todos los jóvenes en el restaurante. ― ¡¿Por qué Hinata y Naruto están tan acaramelados allá? ―La vista de todos se dirigió a la pareja la cual efectivamente estaba junta y más alejada del resto del grupo, pero solo estaban tomados de la mano.

― ¡Tsunade-sama tiene razón! ―Saltó Lee impresionado. ―¡Están apartados del grupo, tomados de la mano, sentados uno junto al otro! ¡Esto me huele a pareja!

Naruto se atragantó con fideos y Hinata se sonrojó violentamente agachando la cabeza.

― ¡N-no e-e-es lo qu-que creen! ―Balbuceó Hinata tímidamente al ver que el rubio no podía decir nada por tratar de respirar.

― ¡Claro que sí! ―Defendió Jiraya. ―Conozco a Naruto él ocupa las dos manos para comer ramen porque dice que con una sola es muy lento. ¿Qué otro motivo le ves tú para que él remplace comer más ramen a tomarte de la mano?

―Ya nos dimos cuenta, chicos, hablen. ―Dijo Kiba con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

**Flash Back**

Luego de que la Hyuga despertara de su repentino colapso no pudo evitar sonrojarse en sobremanera cuando recordó lo que había dicho anteriormente; lo único que quería hacer era morir o por lo menos perder la memoria para borrar lo que había dicho.

Para empeorar su estado, el rubio no dejaba de mirarla, pero no solo la miraba fijamente sino que también la estaba detallando con la mirada, la observaba como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo o algo así.

―Hinata-chan…―Dijo él rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había establecido entre ambos, y que la pelinegra no se atrevía a romper.

El rubio no podía estar más serio y lo que desesperaba más a Hinata era que ni siquiera se atrevía a dejar de mirarla. La chica escondió su cara teñida por la vergüenza entre sus manos, ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara.

―Lo que me dijiste. ―Continuó el rubio, haciendo que la pelinegra se avergonzara todavía más. ―… ¿Es verdad? ―Finalizó él más serio que de costumbre, pero Hinata sintió como un yunque le caía encima, si antes quería morir, ahora ella quería matarlo a él. ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntar semejante estupidez habiendo visto como estaba ella de avergonzada? ¿Es que no lo podía creer o simplemente quería prolongar su vergüenza ya que no sabía cómo rechazarla?

―Naruto-kun―Dijo ella armándose de valor una vez más, recordando todo lo que sus amigas le decían sobre el rubio cabeza hueca. "Si no se lo dices directamente él nunca lo entenderá" recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro lo que le había dicho Sakura hace algunos años atrás. ―Antes de preguntarme algo que de seguro tú sabes. ―Continuó hablando ella con una determinación tan inmensa que ni ella misma se reconocía. ―Dime que es lo que tú estás pensando ahora.

Naruto quedó mudo ante lo que le había dicho ella.

― ¿Lo que yo pienso? ―Repitió en su mente esa frase un millón de veces. Siempre había visto a Hinata como una extraña pero determinada chica que luchaba por sus objetivos (los que él suponía que tenía) y que no se caía sin levantarse, admiraba como ella tomaba confianza de la nada y que a pesar de su desventaja no dudó en enfrentarse a Neji en los exámenes Chuunin hace muchos años atrás.

― ¿La veo como una amiga? ―Pensó distraídamente, luego la miró a los ojos, ver esa determinación en sus orbes color perla lo hizo dudar de que la viera como una simple amiga. ― ¿La veo como algo más? ―Volvió a mirarla más profundamente y sintió algo extraño, como que su estómago se apretaba ¿Estaba sintiendo algo por aquella tímida chica?

Sonrió resignado haciendo que Hinata se confundiera, se acercó hasta ella y se agachó a su altura y luego la abrazó con tanto cariño que la pelinegra no lo pudo creer.

― ¿Naruto-kun? ―Dijo ella muy confundida y toda su determinación se convirtió en felicidad, porque no hicieron falta las palabras, todo lo que ella quería saber él ya se lo había dicho con ese cariñoso abrazo.

**Fin Flash Back**

Las amigas de Hinata lloraban al haber tenido un increíble gran avance con el romance de ésos dos y sin poder resistirlo más empezaron a pedir que se besaran, los hombres del grupo miraban a las chicas pedir el beso a coro y ellos quisieron ver qué hacía el rubio en una situación como esa así que empezaron a pedirlo también.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron sin saber que hacer, ambos estaban muy avergonzados porque ese era su primer beso, cuando notaron que la demás gente que estaba en el lugar también pedía el beso cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar.

Sasuke y Sakura seguían en la casa del pelinegro cuando el sonido de su estómago despertó al chico, miró a su alrededor algo desorientado y a su mente llegó todo lo que había hecho y miró a su acompañante y la despertó.

― ¿Qué hora es? ―Preguntó ella sentándose en el sofá, pero al ver su cuerpo desnudo se avergonzó de sobremanera e intentó cubrirse, el pelinegro lo notó y se puso de pie para buscar su ropa que estaba revuelta por todo el suelo, tomo la de ella y se la dio y luego empezó a vestirse él también dejando la pregunta de la pelirrosa en el aire.

― ¿Disfrutaste todavía más el reírte de mí? ―Preguntó con un tono de desdén lo cual impactó a la chica recordando lo que le había dicho Naruto "A veces pienso que maduré más que tú, Sakura-chan". No la había entendido hasta ese momento, de verdad se estaba riendo de él y se sintió arrepentida.

―Esa no fue mi intención en ningún momento. ―Argumentó sintiéndose como basura.

― ¿Entonces cual fue? ¿Una apuesta entre tus amigas? ¿Por mero placer? ¡¿Qué fue? ―Le gritó furioso ya estando cansado de tener que ocultar lo que sentía solo por su orgullo.

― ¡Quería mostrarte lo que se sentía el que te desprecien! ―Le gritó ella en respuesta por sus frías preguntas. ― ¿Ahora sabes todo lo que yo sentía cuando tu me rechazabas sin ninguna consideración de como podría sentirme yo?

Sintió que ése era el momento perfecto para hacerle saber todos los recuerdos que tenía de él que la hacían sufrir mucho, recuerdos con espinas que le causaban dolor.

―Si me amabas tanto como decías deberías saber que así soy yo. Además dime qué es más cruel ¿Ilusionarte como si fueras una idiota o rechazarte para que siguieras tu vida? ―Ella quedó muda. Él tenía razón, de nuevo.

―Te lo dejaré bien claro. ―Continuó hablando ella bajando la cabeza. ― A pesar de tus desprecios y de tu arrogancia yo jamás he dejado de amarte― Terminó de vestirse y se fue, después de todo él solo era un caso perdido.

―Alto ahí. ―La detuvo de un brazo. ―Explícame lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste.

― ¡¿A ti qué te importa eso? ―Se volteó gritándole desesperada por irse de allí, todo lo que habían hecho hace rato se borró de la cabeza de ambos y la chica sintió el arrepentimiento correr por todas las venas de su cuerpo. ―Tú no me amas ¡Todo lo que hiciste fue por despecho, porque yo te estaba poniendo celoso!

― ¡Piensa lo que dices! ¿Si no te amara me pondría celoso? ―Gritó sin pensar, ella lo miró impresionada y él también se sorprendió por lo que había dicho. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que ella se decidió a contarle lo que había hecho esos últimos días.

― ¿Mal entendido? ―Repitió él por novena vez. ―¿Todo lo que habíamos imaginado era solo un mal entendido? ―Sakura asintió.

―Alguien debe dejar de ver porno y pensar en todas las posibilidades que existen. ―Dijo ella riéndose de los pensamientos pervertidos que habían tenido sus compañeros de equipo.

― ¡Pero tu lo abrazabas con mucha confianza!

― ¿No lo sabías?―Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa, él negó con la cabeza.―Kinosuke es gay.

Ante ésa declaración Sasuke se puso de piedra, ésa palabra que todos los hombres celosos querían escuchar cuando desconfiaban de sus novias, casi novias o por la persona que sentían algo se repitió en su cabeza una y otra vez.

―Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay.―Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del Uchiha y olvidó todos los conflictos que habían tenido. Ambos se besaron como signo de reconciliación como si no hubiera mañana.

Mientras tanto en la tienda de ramen Ichiraku se encontraban casi todos los amigos de Naruto y Hinata aplaudiendo a la nueva pareja que estuvo casi diez minutos besándose.

― ¡Chicos! ―Llegó Sai gritando a la tienda de ramen. ―Acabo de ver a Sasuke y Sakura salir de la casa tomados de las manos.

― ¡¿Qué? ―Gritaron todos y corrieron siguiendo a Sai para comprobar lo que éste había dicho. Ino arrastró a Hinata de un brazo dejando a Naruto solo quién obligadamente tuvo que pagar la enorme cuenta.

Todos corrieron por las calles de Konoha y se encontraron de frente con la pareja, éstos estaban abrazados, cosa que los sorprendió a todos.

― ¡Lo sabia! ―Gritó Ten-ten apuntándolos acusadoramente.

― ¡¿Qué estuvieron haciendo en ésa casa solos por casi tres horas? ―Gritó Tsunade poniéndose al frente de la concentración de gente.

― ¡Y más les vale contarlo detalladamente! ―Gritó autoritariamente Jiraya parándose junto a la Hokague con una libreta y un lápiz en las manos.

Sakura se puso más roja que un tomate maduro y Sasuke los miró decididamente.

―Somos novios ¿Y eso qué? ―Dijo él dejándolos a todos en un interminable silencio que solo fue interrumpido por los gritos de júbilo de Ino y Ten-ten.

Nadie lo podía creer, el cubito de hielo y la pelirrosa eran pareja, y si le contaban también que el rubio cabeza hueca y la Hyuga tímida también lo eran eso sumaba al día perfecto.

La muchedumbre se acercó a la nueva pareja y los empezó a felicitar mientras que Sakura no podía procesar bien lo que su nuevo novio acababa de declarar.

― ¡Ahora que recuerdo! ―Dijo Ten-ten llamando la atención de todos. ―Sakura, nos debes una apuesta. ―La atención se dirigió a la mencionada quién al recordar esa atrevida apuesta que había hecho con sus amigas se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¿De qué están hablando? ―Preguntó Sasuke un segundo antes de ser besado apasionadamente por su novia. La gente a su alrededor se sonrojó, querían que se besaran para comprobar la veracidad de su relación pero no hasta que ellos lo pidieran.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la estupefacción correspondió el beso de la chica cerrando los ojos y tomándola de la cintura, la pelirrosa le mordió levemente el labio inferior a su novio provocando que éste abriera la boca y entonces sus lenguas se juntaron en una romántica danza infinita.

Todos estaban enternecidos con la escena hasta que notaron que el beso no era uno inocente como el que se habían dado Naruto y Hinata si no que uno francés haciendo que todos se sintieran incómodos.

― ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien, frentona! ―Gritó Ino emocionada y un tanto incómoda. ― ¡Ya demostraste que lo tienes en la palma de tu mano ahora suéltalo!

Pasaron tres minutos que para la pareja fueron segundos y para los demás horas, pero nadie podía separarlos hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una maldición dirigida a Sasuke.

― ¡Maldito seas Sasuke! ―Repitió esa persona, que al acercarse todos notaron que se trataba de Naruto, el pelinegro se separó de su novia solo para encarar al rubio. ― ¡Por culpa tuya y de tu exhibicionismo yo tuve que pagar una cuenta enorme en mi restaurante favorito siendo que yo solo comí dos tazones de ramen! ¡Págame!

―Hmp. ―Respondió éste ante las acusaciones de su amigo. ―No es culpa mía que hayas ido a comer con tanta gente y que esa gente sea tan entrometida―Agregó sin más con su típico tono frío y altanero.

― ¡Sasuke hijo de…!

_**FIN**_

Lorem!

¿Cómo están? Pues aquí tienen el tan esperado final de ésta historia con la que me encariñe mucho : ) también es el capitulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida! (13 hojas de Word y 5.062 palabras ._. Eso es bastante). El lemmon fue cortesía de una amiga mía que también lee éste fic ella se llama Eli (Cualquier duda, queja o lo que sea con respecto al lemmon díganmelo a mi y yo se lo digo a ella)

Muchísimas gracias a todos y todas que leyeron mi fic tanto así como los que dejaron comentario como los que no y también a los que me agregaron a favoritos y alerta (tanto a mi como escritora como a la historia en sí)

Quiero decirles que de ahora en adelante me concentraré en rescribir "El amor golpeó el frente de tu auto" y luego terminaré "Sugar Pain" y cuando termine con esas veré si subo nuevas ideas puede que no todas sean SasuSaku xD

Gracias mil también a todos los que se preocuparon por mi salud, ya estoy controlada con respecto a la epilepsia, pero estoy restringida en cuanto al computador u_u Y hubo unas personitas que me preguntaron qué era la epilepsia, bueno, pues la epilepsia es una enfermedad en las neuronas que cuando traspasan electricidad, como que se descontrola y "queman" (por así decirlo) el cerebro y en mi caso eso causa convulsiones, pero la epilepsia da de muchas formas n_n como dije no se preocupen que está todo controlado.

Bueno no l s entretengo más los agradecimientos a:

aRiElLa 95-Alexa Hiwatari-Wilsasuke-kun-fabiola59-luniitaturksa-kaoru-uchiha- valeria16 -monika-N- Karin fd Uchiha- Karenkavam- shugoitim- keyka-chan -Sakulali- Sakura Kuran-Haruno- Kurowanwan- Saku Saku- Melissamc- nUzaKU- Luna Haruno- Sakura nita- Hitorijime- cristi99- I love sasusaku 23 10 28- sakuSAKU- melanie isabella cullen- myku-myku- anon- f-zelda- yoseobbie- sakuri Haruno- krounbain- and3car- aKt-kawaii- SNoodisKoroKoro-Yackiehatsune- nickstorm- mikami21- Antotis- Blue Uchiha- cheli hyuga- Sara- SuzyFei09-Tenten Akita- Cherryland- Bloddy cherry- betsy268- Daiian Uchiha- zerezito100pre- miyathewitch- Larin22- SakuritasLovers-Anónimo- Ariiana- Sakiera-chan-Strikis- SweetDreamLove- Tany Black- Alexis- Chris-san100- **AND YOU!**

Vale! (Nos leemos en mi otra historia n_n) Un besote gigante a tod s!


	10. Epílogo

_**Los espías de mente sucia.**_

_**Autora: Black Song 11**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pero esta historia sí. ¡NO AL PLAGIO!**_

* * *

><p>Epilogo<p>

* * *

><p>La luz del sol se coló atreves de las gruesas cortinas impactando de lleno en la cara del pelinegro quién yacía plácidamente dormido. Frunció el ceño y apretó los párpados en señal de estar despertando; cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos mostrando sus orbes de un extraño color negro se removió un poco en la enorme cama matrimonial. Buscó con sus manos a su novia quien, supuestamente, se encontraba profundamente dormida a su lado, pero no había nadie allí.<p>

—Debe estar en el baño—pensó. Se puso de pie perezosamente y caminó hacia la puerta del baño, sin importarle estar completamente desnudo, le dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta esperando la respuesta de su novia, pero nadie respondió; abrió la puerta, pero nadie estaba allí.

— ¡Sakura! —llamó a su nombre para saber si se encontraba en el primer piso, pero no había nadie allá abajo.

Entró al baño y se dio una corta ducha, se vistió y bajó a la cocina para desayunar. Allí encontró una nota sobre un mueble de la cocina.

"Disculpa por irme tan temprano, Sasuke-kun. Hinata quería que la acompañara para comprar cosas para su bebé.

No me esperes, el desayuno está en el microondas.

Te amo."

Sasuke levantó una ceja, pero luego la bajó, había olvidado que Hinata estaba embarazada.

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Sakura y él se habían hecho novios, para él habían sido los mejores tres años de su vida pues había olvidado lo que era tener más gente en su casa, pero ahora que lo recordaba le agradaba.

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos largos tres años, todos sus amigos habían prácticamente resuelto sus vidas, casi todos ellos tienen a su pareja estable a quien amar y él no era la excepción, y por primera vez le gustaba no ser la excepción.

Sonrió de medio lado al ver que efectivamente Sakura había dejado un sándwich de doble queso y jamón junto a un termo que contenía café. Se sirvió un poco. Amaba estar con Sakura, pero a veces amaba los silencios que se producían porque sabía que no eran eternos.

Disfrutó del silencio que había en su casa al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba el sabor del café que bebía lentamente. Pero el silencio se acabó junto con la calma ya que sintió como alguien tocaba el timbre de su casa repetidas veces, como si un asesino lo estuviera siguiendo.

Ni se inmutó y fue a abrir, vio la cara de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki, tenía una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Intentó cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero la mano de su amigo lo detuvo.

—¡Sasuke!—gritó al borde de la histeria— ¡Nunca creí que fueras tan descuidado!

— ¿De qué estás hablando, tonto? Entra—se hizo a un lado dejando que el rubio entrara. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones de cuero negro y el chico no quitaba su expresión de preocupación.

—Nunca creí que esto pasaría—lloriqueó inclinándose hacia adelante. Sasuke se estaba desesperando por no saber de qué estaba hablando— ¡Y ustedes que se veían tan felices!

— ¡Habla de una vez! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! —gritó estando ya furioso porque no se expresara bien.

— ¡Sakura-chan te está engañando! —Soltó por fin con una cascada de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. El pelinegro levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado.

—Ver para creer—respondió muy seguro de sí mismo cruzándose de brazos en una pose de "yo lo sé todo".

Naruto lo arrastró hacia afuera de la casa y lo llevó cerca del hospital de Konoha, donde recordaba haber visto a Sakura con ese hombre. Al no estar ahí Sasuke fulminó a su amigo con la mirada haciéndole saber que no permitía que dudaran de su novia.

Fueron al parque de Konoha para que Naruto pensara donde podrían estar, pero allí estaban, sentados en una banca de madera muy ceca el uno del otro.

La rabia, la decepción y la tristeza que sintió el pelinegro fueron indescriptibles, sólo quería ir allá y romperle la mandíbula a ese desgraciado, o algo más. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la banca, pero Naruto lo detuvo.

—Ponte a pensar antes de hacer algo. Podría ser un mal entendido—dijo sabiamente y Sasuke se relajó, pero siguió viendo la escena con el mismo revoltijo de sentimientos.

Sakura y el sujeto desconocido se abrazaron, y todo quedó claro para él. Se preguntó a si mismo qué había hecho mal y por qué ella lo engañaba en vez de terminar con él si ya se había aburrido de su relación.

Se fue de allí, no quería ver como esa chica lo humillaba, quizás con cuantos había estado durante esos tres años de noviazgo. Bajó la cabeza, claramente deprimido, y se fue a casa. Naruto lo siguió con la mirada, estaba preocupado por él, pero quería comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

No podía creer que su Sakura-chan, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su casi hermana, estuviera haciendo eso, él sabía cuanto habían luchado por Sasuke, cuanto había amado a Sasuke y lo feliz que estaba cuando empezaron a salir después de un retorcido plan creado por ella y por un tal Kinosuke.

La pareja se levantó de la banca y caminaron hasta salir del parque, él los siguió desde las ramas de los árboles. Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo un sello con ambas manos y al instante varios clones de él mismo aparecieron y se dispersaron.

Los había hecho con el propósito de llamar a sus amigos y pedir refuerzos. Ya tenían experiencia en espionaje, así que una segunda vez no los iba a matar.

Los siguió por casi una hora, todo calzaba como una cita normal entre enamorados, pero no lo era, era un total adulterio aunque no estuvieran haciendo nada que involucrara al adulterio. Vio que recorrieron varias tiendas, pero cada vez que se miraban se sonreían, cosa que molestó al rubio.

Le llamó la atención el hecho de que él asentía o negaba con la cabeza cada vez que ella le mostraba algo en alguna vitrina.

El primero en llegar fue Sai, se disculpó por la demora y Naruto le explicó la situación. El pelinegro analizó la cita de esos dos y estuvo de acuerdo con el rubio.

Ya eran pasadas las tres de la tarde y Kakashi no llegaba, los clones habían sido enviados hace más de cuatro horas.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Mira! —exclamó Sai sorprendido por haber visto algo. El rubio miró en la misma dirección y casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Kakashi caminando tranquilamente cerca de la pareja que estaban espiando.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!—dijo Sakura en forma de saludo cuando lo vio. El hombre, quien se encontraba leyendo su libro, levantó la vista y cuando la vio sonrió bajo su máscara— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco a Naruto, porque envió a uno de sus clones a…—no terminó la frase y de la nada Sai y Naruto bajaron del árbol y le trataron de tapar la boca al hombre, pero éste al pensar que eran enemigos se volteó y sacó un kunai de su bolsillo poniéndose en posición de ataque.

—Ah, son ustedes chicos—sonrió mientras bajaba el cuchillo—Los estaba buscando.

— ¿Si? ¡Ya nos encontraste, ahora vámonos! —exclamó el rubio arrastrando a su maestro alejándolo de la chica. Sai saludó a su compañera y ésta lo miró raro, pero de igual manera respondió el saludo.

Cuando ya estuvieron lejos de ella, le explicaron la situación al Jounin quien expresó la misma sorpresa que mostraron los otros dos al enterarse.

—No lo puedo creer—dijo impresionado y a punto de gritar— ¡Esto si que es increíble!

—Sí, sensei, nosotros dijimos lo mismo—apoyó Naruto con sus brazos cruzados asintiendo con la cabeza repetidas veces.

— ¡La película de mi libro se vende aquí y está de oferta! —gritó para luego entrar corriendo al lugar. Sai y el rubio casi caen al piso por la impresión, no podían creer lo idiota que era su maestro, pero lo astuto que era cuando se lo proponía.

Naruto empezó a desesperarse por no saber absolutamente ningún detalle de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga, Sai por su parte, no paraba de pensar que se olvidaban de algo.

Por su parte, Sasuke, había llegado a su casa con un profundo semblante de depresión. Nunca hubiera creído que Sakura fuera capaz de hacer algo así. Ya no sería Sasuke Uchiha, el único sobreviviente del clan Uchiha; ahora sería Sasuke Uchiha, el cornudo.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero fue incapaz de destruir algo, trató de sosegar su rabia lanzando los cojines de su enorme sofá, pero no surtió resultado. Cayó al piso de rodillas respirando forzosamente. Sólo quería que todo eso fuera un terrible mal entendido, igual que la vez anterior.

Recordó sus momentos felices con ella: Sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos, entre tantas cosas que lo hacían feliz. Se preguntó una y mil veces qué había hecho mal, pero la respuesta no emergió jamás.

Trató de calmarse, llenó su mente de la frase "Todo es un mal entendido", lo que le dio esperanzas para levantarse y poner todo en orden. Sonrió, sintiéndose seguro de su relación, caminó hacia la cocina, esperaría a su novia con el almuerzo.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —escuchó su voz desde la puerta de entrada, no la había sentido llegar— ¿Estás cocinando?

Ahí estaba ella, tan sonriente, tan bella, como siempre; mientras que a él se lo comía la rabia por dentro, pero exteriormente no demostró nada, igual que siempre.

No la quiso encarar, no porque tuviera miedo de la respuesta, si no que él quería que ella se lo dijera directamente, aunque en parte de todas formas temía lo que ella pudiera decirle.

—Sí—respondió rápidamente— Quería comer algo…—ambos se quedaron sumidos en el silencio, un silencio incómodo.

Miró a su novia, ella estaba leyendo una revista que había traído, miró fijamente la revista como si esta tuviera la culpa y leyó algo que le llamó poderosamente la atención de la portada: "Diez frases simples para romper con tu novio sin dañarlo".

Sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, su rostro palidecía y su cerebro trabaja a mil por segundo buscando alguna coincidencia.

—Sakura—la llamó, la chica lo volteó a ver como si nada— ¿De dónde sacaste esa revista?

—Hinata me la prestó porque sale un artículo que me llamó la atención—sintió como si sus palabras fueran un balde de agua fría cayendo desde el cielo sólo para torturarlo más. Ella no dejaba de ver la revista por lo que no notaba las convulsiones de desesperación que sufría el cuerpo de su novio.

Sasuke salió corriendo de la cocina y tomó su teléfono para llamar a su mejor amigo y autoproclamado el mejor ninja del mundo, Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¿Diga? —oyó la voz de su amigo del otro lado de la línea, el apretó con mucha fuerza el teléfono sobre su oreja y se encerró en su cuarto poniendo el seguro y tirándose al piso.

—Naruto—gritó desesperado— ¡Necesito que vengas aquí ya, necesito tu ayuda! —siguió hablando tratando de ahogar los gritos de frustración que quería lanzar al viento.

—No te preocupes, allá voy, teme—respondió y ambos cortaron la comunicación al mismo tiempo. El pelinegro se levantó y fue a dejar el pequeño aparato a su lugar, su cara no expresaba lo que estaba sintiendo internamente por lo que Sakura jamás sospecharía lo que él estaba pensando.

—Sé que es malo desconfiar de mi pareja—pensó mientras se sentaba en el sofá—pero cada cosa que veo de ella me hace sospechar aún más, necesito averiguarlo…—La joven interrumpió sus pensamientos sentándose a su lado y pegándose al brazo del hombre.

Los sentimientos por ella seguían allí, lo que sentía cada vez que ella le sonreía seguía ahí, pero su confianza hacia ella ya no lo acompañaba, sólo quería decirle y acabar con todo eso y que ella por lo menos tuviera la oportunidad de desmentir el rumor.

—Sasuke-kun—le llamó muy cerca de su oído, una pequeña descarga eléctrica bajó por su columna, lo que siempre sentía cuando estaban así de cerca— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás tenso.

Sakura se puso de pie y rodeó el sofá parándose detrás del Uchiha, tomó sus hombros y los masajeó lentamente, fue una caricia placentera; él soltó un suspiro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, la miró a los ojos y quedó hipnotizado.

—Quizás a cuantos hombres le has hecho esta clase de cosas—escuchó que decía una molesta voz en su cabeza; cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apartó de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó ella sorprendida por lo que su pareja había hecho.

—Recordé que tenía que salir con Naruto ahora—habló apresuradamente, corrió a su cuarto y sacó un bolso, se lo colgó al hombro y caminó a la cocina, tomó la revista y la metió a su bolso justo antes de que Sakura apareciera allí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó alarmada mientras lo seguía por toda la cocina, él caminó hacia el refrigerador y tomó una botella con agua metiéndola junto a la revista.

—Vuelvo en unas horas—se despidió dándole un fugaz beso en los labios y luego salir prácticamente corriendo de la casa.

Caminó un par de cuadras y se encontró con Naruto allí, éste lo saludo igual de enérgico que siempre, pero Sasuke pasó de largo dejándolo atrás. El rubio lo siguió por casi seis cuadras hasta que por fin se detuvieron en una pequeña plaza. El pelinegro lanzó el bolso al suelo y se sentó en una banca de madera, agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos a sus sienes masajeándolas lentamente.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Sakura lo admitió? ¿Rompieron? —preguntó inútilmente y luego vio cómo su amigo lo miraba como si tratase de matarlo así que retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

Sasuke tomó la revista y se la arrojó a la cara, pero Naruto reaccionó a tiempo y la tomó, vio la portada, sólo era una revista normal, la abrió y empezó a hojearla.

— ¿Qué con esto? —preguntó mirando a su amigo sin entender de lo que estaba hablando— Hinata-chan tiene la misma edición de esta revista.

—Lee lo que dice la portada—respondió cortante, el rubio cerró la revista y empezó a leer todo lo que decía.

—"Las mejores formas de depilarte…"—Sasuke lo interrumpió quitándole la revista para luego buscar lo que lo inquietaba tanto.

—Esto—gritó apuntando las palabras que estaban más que destacadas.

— ¡¿"Diez frases simples para romper con tu novio sin dañarlo"?! —leyó a gritos esas horribles palabras y quedó en shock, su rostro palideció y de no ser porque la gente lo estaba mirando raro se hubiera lanzado al piso a patalear— ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Cómo puede existir algo que muestre las separaciones de parejas como bueno?!

Se sentó junto a su amigo y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda como diciendo "todo va a estar bien", Sasuke se enderezó y respiró hondo para luego abrir la maldita revista, ambos se acercaron más a lo que llamaba tanto su atención, Naruto trató de demostrar valor, pero sudaba como si estuviera en el solárium.

—"Para romper con tu novio sin dañarlo tienes que ser sincera, pero sensible…—empezó leyendo Sasuke—…en este artículo te mostramos las diez mejores formas de hacerlo"

—"La primera forma es ser directa con lo que sientes, por ejemplo…—siguió leyendo el rubio con miedo—… Dile que la inagotable llama del amor fue apagada por un bombero y que accidentalmente otra llama de amor se prendió, pero no por ti".

Ambos amigos se miraron extrañados, ¿Qué clase de idiota escribió eso? ¡No tiene nada de sensible!

—"La segunda que te ofrecemos…—continuó el pelinegro—…es que le digas directamente que tus gustos cambiaron de dirección, por ejemplo podrías decirle: Fuiste un gran amante, pero mi corazón ya lo tiene alguien mejor".

—"Aprecio que me hayas respetado tanto. Sigamos siendo amigos"—leyeron ambos al unísono, Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada que prácticamente se escuchó en toda Konoha, mientras que el pelinegro se mordió la lengua para no reír.

—"También podrías decírselo indirectamente, como: ¿Recuerdas a 'Hiroshi'? Digamos que ahora él y yo somos muy buenos amigos." —y continuaron leyendo todas las frases en voz alta y riéndose a carcajadas cuando terminaban de hacerlo.

— ¡No puedo creer que te preocupara esto! —chilló el rubio apuntando la patética revista— ¡Sakura-chan no es tan estúpida como para usar una de estas frases para terminar contigo! —Sasuke asintió dándole la razón, miró la patética revista y la volvió a guardar. Su confianza había vuelto, pero todavía no entendía quién era ese hombre con el que ella andaba.

—Tienes razón—murmuró esbozando una media sonrisa—Seguramente lo mal entendí y estaba leyendo el artículo de depilación—dijo en broma y sacó la botella de agua y le dio un gran sorbo, reír tanto había secado su garganta.

Su amigo sí que lograba subirle el ánimo, aunque se trate de Sakura. Después de hojear la revista, y reírse de algunas cosas que a ellos les parecían estúpidas, se cansaron y cada uno volvió a su casa.

—Se había hecho muy tarde—pensó acercándose a la puerta de su hogar—probablemente Sakura ya esté dormida.

Metió la llave en la cerradura, pero antes de abrir la puerta sintió unas risas dentro de su casa, las risas eran de un hombre y una mujer, reconoció la risa de la mujer. Sakura.

Apretó la llave hasta que sintió que se doblaba. No podía creer que su novia fuera tan descarada como para ocultar una aventura y lo que es peor ¡Traerlo a la casa!

Abrió la puerta de golpe, preparado para lo que sea que fuera a ver, se esperó cualquier cosa, lo que sea, hasta la más vil forma de engañarlo en su propia casa, pero no vio a ninguna de las cosas que imaginó; eran Sakura y un sujeto desconocido sentados en el sofá viendo televisión cada uno con una taza con café.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó yendo directo al grano, su novia lo miró impresionada de verlo tan temprano de vuelta y el hombre ni se limitó a mirarlo.

—Debe estar acostumbrado a ser descubierto en esta clase de situaciones—pensó desconfiado. Frunció el ceño y caminó hacia el televisor apagándolo.

— ¡Oye! —habló el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá— ¡Estaba viéndolo!

— ¡Me importa una mierda lo que estabas haciendo! ¡Largo de aquí! —gritó el pelinegro rojo de la ira, el descaro que tenían esos dos era algo inimaginable para él. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que obviamente enfureció el doble al Uchiha— ¡Te dije que te largaras!

El hombre finalmente salió de ahí dejándolos solos. Un incómodo silencio invadió el lugar, ella lo miraba nerviosa y él trató de no soltar golpes por todos lados con el fin de desahogarse.

— ¿Quién era él? —preguntó con ira contenida, ella se puso un dedo en el mentón como pensando en sus palabras, cosa que lo enfureció aún más.

—Es un amigo—respondió como si nada, pero su expresión nerviosa no la abandonó.

El buen ánimo de Sasuke había desaparecido completamente siendo así remplazado por la ira y la profunda decepción, decepción producida por el ver a su novia con otro y que peor aún tenga el descaro de negarlo cuando era completamente obvio.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué te ocurre? —preguntó sin entender la furia del joven. Ella le había dejado bien claro que no iba a perder su amistad con sus amigos hombres sólo porque eran pareja, idea que no alegró al Uchiha.

Él se sentía traicionado y herido, pero ya no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para dejarle ver su intenso dolor; su expresión seguía siendo la misma: Ira. Le aventó la revista a la chica y ella algo sorprendida la tomó y miró la portada.

— Dime qué dice ahí—ordenó él, la chica estaba muy asustada como para negarle algo en ese momento; sabía que Sasuke no sería capaz de golpearla, pero aun así se sentía aterrada.

— "¿Cuáles son las mejores sesiones de sex…" —el pelinegro la interrumpió arrebatándole la revista.

¡¿Por qué será que todos se fijan en cualquiera de los artículos menos el que él quería que leyeran?!

— ¡"Diez frases simples para romper con tu novio sin dañarlo"! —leyó en voz alta, casi a gritos. Fue ahí cuando ella entendió el extraño comportamiento del chico y sonrió enternecida, sólo estaba preocupado porque ella terminara con él.

—Sasuke-kun—lo llamó quitándole la revista— ¿Quieres saber por qué le pedí esa revista a Hinata? —preguntó llamando la atención de su novio, ¿De verdad podría ser que todo fuera un mero mal entendido?

Ella hojeó el pequeño librito que sostenía entre sus manos y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró lo que buscaba, le pasó el objeto a Sasuke y éste se sintió la peor escoria del mundo cuando leyó lo que decía.

"¡Especial de los mejores regalos de cumpleaños para tu novio!"

Soltó la revista por la impresión y miró a su novia, la cual se había cruzado de brazos mirándolo acusadoramente.

— ¿Creías que terminaría contigo, no es así?—preguntó extendiendo los brazos para luego darle un cariñoso abrazo. —Quítatelo de la cabeza, porque no te desharás de mí.

Sus palabras lo conmovieron, con tanto enojo que sentía había olvidado que su cumpleaños estaba próximo. No podía creer lo tonto que había sido, se sentía un completo imbécil por desconfiar de ella, y peor aún, que confío en Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! —exclamó recordando algo. Se alejó de ella tomándola por los brazos y la miro penetrantemente. — ¿Quién era ese hombre que estaba contigo? —preguntó desafiante, ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Qué estúpido podía llegar a ser su novio.

—¿Kazehaya? —preguntó como si al chico le interesara el nombre de quién él había confundido con un amante.—Es el novio de Kinosuke. Lo llamé porque quería que me aconsejara sobre tu regalo, pero no encontramos nada.

Ahora todo estaba claro para él, ella se había tomado la molestia de hacer todo eso sólo para comprarle un regalo. Sonrió enternecido y se acercó a ella para besarla, pero ella rechazó el beso. Sasuke la miró intrigado, ¿Se habrá enojado porque desconfió de ella?

—Dime qué quieres para tu cumpleaños—dijo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente.

El moreno sonrió de medio lado, se hizo el difícil, como si lo estuviera pensando. Miró a la chica de reojo, ella lo estaba observando interesada en lo que fuera a decir.

—No quiero nada—finalizó desanimando a su novia, ella frunció el ceño y entonces él supo que tenía que continuar hablando—De verdad, no necesito nada, con que estés conmigo me basta—ella se sintió alegre y más enamorada de él con sólo escuchar esas palabras tan románticas que había dicho, casi parecía que las hubiera dicho un poeta. Sonrió más aún al saber que no escucharía esas palabras en mucho tiempo.

Entonces se besaron y se reconciliaron; porque los malentendidos abundan entre las parejas, siendo ésta una de las principales causas de separaciones, pero no saben que sólo tienen que acercarse al otro y aclarar sus dudas, en vez de guardarse sus sospechas y que algún día exploten en tu cara.

La luz del sol se coló atreves de las gruesas cortinas impactando de lleno en la cara del pelinegro, quién no había podido dormir en toda la noche, algo seguía molestándole, una inquietud que no había compartido con nadie. Miró la mesita de noche que se encontraba a su lado y observó las fotografías que estaban sobre él.

Tomó una de ellas en especial y se las quedó mirando por un buen rato. Era una foto de él con su familia, la familia Uchiha, todos estaban sonrientes, excepto por su padre quién nunca quitaba esa expresión seria de su rostro. Sintió una profunda nostalgia, todavía podía recordar el cariño que su madre nunca dejó de darle, el anhelo de hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso y también el sueño que alguna vez tuvo de llegar a ser como su hermano.

Dejó la foto donde estaba para mirar a su pareja, quién dormía plácidamente, acarició su mejilla suavemente y sonrió cuando la vio removerse, ella abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en la persona que acariciaba su rostro, tomó la mano de él y la besó.

— Buenos días—lo saludó, para luego ahogar un bostezo.

—Buenos días—respondió él— ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando y ya sé lo que quiero para mi cumpleaños—ella se sentó en la cama emocionada y lo miró esperando a que prosiguiera.

— ¿Qué es? —preguntó al ver que su novio no respondía.

—Es algo que no sólo es para mí—empezó a hablar confundiéndola un poco— todavía no sabemos cuanto tarde en llegar, pero estoy seguro que ambos estaremos felices cuando llegue.

— ¡Déjate de rodeos! —gritó ella algo irritada, odiaba las adivinanzas.

—Quiero un hijo, Sakura—pidió mirándola seriamente, la aludida se sorprendió bastante al oír semejante petición, ella estaba dispuesta a darle lo que le pidiera, pero pensaba en algo que se consiguiera en una tienda y recordó la "ambición" que el Uchiha mencionó hace muchos años.

—Quiero resurgir mi clan—recordó tales palabras que en ese momento ella no tomó muy en serio, pero tenerlo ahí junto a ella, pidiéndole hijos era otra realidad.

Ella tardó tanto pensando en la propuesta del Uchiha que este se desanimó pensando que tal vez ella no quería hijos aun, trato de entenderla, buscó las palabras adecuadas para hacer que olvidara lo que había dicho.

—Sakura—comenzó a decir, pero ella lo interrumpió besando sus labios.

—Quiero que sea niño—aceptó emocionada y él abrió los ojos sorprendido.

La vida de esos dos jóvenes no sería la misma a partir de ese preciso momento. Diez meses después nació el nuevo integrante de los Uchiha, Chieko fue llamada, por ser considerada por sus padres como una bendición, meses después de la llegada del nuevo bebé Sasuke y Sakura contrajeron matrimonio, jurándose a ellos y a su hija estar juntos para siempre.

Naruto y Hinata tuvieron su bebé varios meses antes del nacimiento de Chieko, le llamaron Daiki y fue un esplendido bebé varón, hasta que nació la hija de los Uchiha, él era el centro de atención de todos por poseer unos hermosos ojos como los de su madre y el rubio y desordenado cabello de su padre, una combinación que le sentaba de maravilla al pequeño niño.

Y así, todos en Konoha vivieron felices y comieron perdices. Hasta que, catorce años después, se veía a Sasuke persiguiendo a Naruto hasta el fin del mundo por lo que el mocoso de Daiki le había hecho a su hija.

— ¡Cálmate, teme! —gritaba el rubio corriendo por su vida— ¡Sólo fue un inocente beso entre amigos, nada más!

Pero esa es historia para otro día.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lorem (creo que ése ya lo usé ._.)<strong>_

_**¿Cómo han estado? ¿Esperaban éste epilogo? xD Yo tampoco. **_

_**Debo decir que lamento profundamente no haber actualizado mis otros fics, lo que ocurre es que mi computador se enojó conmigo y se le unió mi inspiración y no puedo responder bien a eso. **_

_**Espero que no se enojen, éste epilogo lo tengo escrito desde Septiembre, pero quise guardarlo para hoy porque es mi cumpleaños (11/nov) y quería darles una sorpresa.**_

_**No existen palabras para describir lo feliz que me hace que me apoyen tanto dejándome sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, sé que está historia está llena de errores por todos lados, pero de todas formas la aceptaron tal cual la escribí, espero haberlos entretenido y mis más sinceras y profundas gratitudes a todos.**_

**_Bueno, no puedo decir más son las... 0:04 hrs aquí en Chile y estoy resfriada xD_**

_**¡Vean mi perfil, ahí les deje otro motivo por el que estoy ocupada. El que lo descubra hará que actualice más rápido :P!**_

_**¡Los amo!**_

_**Espero que sigan apoyándome.**_

_**¡Besos y abrazos!**_

_**Vale!**_

_**PD: Feliz cumpleaños a todos los que coincidan conmigo o los que estuvieron en lo que va del mes .**_


End file.
